Connoisseur
by anesor
Summary: Left in shock after defeating Grievous and the declaration of empire, Master Obi-Wan confronts Vader in the Temple. He loses. [crosspost] Ch16: the Emperor's endgame
1. Knight Fall

_**Knight fall does not happen the same...**_

* * *

Like heavy hail on a metal roof, the Force continued to shudder with every Jedi passing. He could feel his brothers passing into the Force far, far away, leaving a bed of ice nuggets to melt into the galaxy.

His orders were clear and succinct, an icy shell holding his heart from breaking apart as he climbed higher. Despite that, a part of him kept scurrying around inside that icy cage, looking for a different solution, some tactic, some miracle that the Team could snatch some success from defeat.

That hope was doomed, because the Team was broken.

* * *

_He was returning to the Temple, exhausted from Grievous and too many wartime deaths, planning his mission report when a ripple passed through his crew. Their attention was on a quiet broadcast._

"_Repeating breaking news. The Chancellor has just made an announcement."_

_The angle and distance were wrong, but that was clearly Palpatine speaking. "The strains of the war have broken the once great Jedi Order and their High Council. They have attempted to capture and subdue officers of the Senate for unknown reasons. The Jedi Order is hereby dissolved, and the Grand Army will be tasked with apprehending the traitors with minimum risk to you, the citizens of the Republic. These are troubled times, but more will be announced as soon as possible."_

_The quiet recording repeated in the calmness of the bridge._

"_Cody, when did we receive that?" He said stiffly, concerned about breaking the calm._

"_A few minutes ago, General, before we entered jump."_

_He rubbed the bridge of his nose, fractions of desperate plans rising in his mind. "Have I been arrested?"_

_Cody looked at him, baffled surprise clear. "No, sir. You defeated the Seppie general. Don't worry, you're not on the traitor list." He paused to send yet another pointed look at Obi-Wan's partial armor. "It might be safer to avoid wearing your robes until the traitors have been purged."_

_First a few and then a stream and then a storm of his bothers' lives joined the Force, and he felt colder and colder as their flames were snuffed out._

_One had dimmed but still burned hot._

_The next polished announcement stated many hundreds of Senators had aided the traitors, during wartime. The Senate was dissolved, and Chancellor declared himself Emperor._

_Traitor list kept growing, with notations for deaths._

_Landing away from the smoking Temple, protected but not otherwise hampered by his troops, the decision was strangely difficult: Senator, Emperor, or Padawan?_

_The Force led his reluctant steps to the Temple. Troops from other commands halted him along the way, but a few words and his troops carried him forward._

_At the main gate, a larger force felt all too familiar, and stood at rest. _

"_Back home, General?" Rex saluted, but fear saturated him and was almost invisible in his eyes._

_He had no comfort to give for the fear. "The mission went well. General Grievous is dead, they have no leaders left."_

_The clone Captain nodded, but felt no calmer than he did. _

_He put layers of ice and shielding around himself. He had no direction on what to do and reporting mission success to himself seemed a pointless detail. So many tasks he could do, he should do, but there was no urgency to those tasks, so he stepped inside to see battle damage of blaster and saber and Force impacts._

_The Temple felt empty of light._

_Not of life. Clone troopers' fainter sparks and the library of small life forms still glowed along with the plants and grasses in the gardens._

_But the halls echoed._

_No, they screamed, whimpered, and their death rattles hung in the air._

_He stopped for a moment to release some of the emotions that swirled and raged in once-calm halls to claw at him. There was no emotion. There was peace._

_A trifle more sedate with terror and anger shut away, he moved forward, letting his feet guide him. His troopers scouted and guarded him as he surveyed the damage. He did not want to see, to acknowledge right now, just whose bodies he stepped over._

_That anger would undo any chance of useful action, so he layered on more ice._

_A security station gave up its secrets. His thoughts froze like his chest, seeing death after death, from youngling to ancient archivist. Troops led by his once-Padawan, without mercy, and his heart splintered apart with every swing._

_The ice held. But it thinned dangerously._

_The silken spun bond thinned into nothing._

_Swiftly he shut down as many systems as he could, keying everything to himself. Slicers would break it eventually, but it was the most optimum strategy left to the Jedi Master._

_His troopers, his guards, did not interfere and paid little more than cursory attention. Aside from Rex, who pleaded that the General do something, without a word._

_He needed to meditate and his feet turned toward their… his suite. At least he could replenish his supplies before he left. The troopers checked the rooms and then left him._

… _to the grief that tried to drag him down into its undertow._

_-Understand and accept your grief, before released into the Force, it can be.-_

"_Mas..."_

_**-**__Shh, young Kenobi. Consolidation, we must act now before achieved. Your duty, will harsh be... -_

_He had another mission now._

_Find the Sith Apprentice. _

* * *

He was confident that his steps were leading to _him_.

The icy shell throbbed with the pulsing of his shattered heart.

When the door opened, he stepped into the Council chamber without even the reluctant trooper, the storm of anguish rising through the spire still violent.

"The Council never trusted me. Always hated me." The Apprentice lounged on what was the Grand-master's seat, a leg on the arm while the other seats were in a messy pile against a window.

The ice cracked. "You were the Chosen one. It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. Bring balance to the Force... not leave it in darkness!"

"They chained me down like a slave. Limited me to the shallows of the Force, and you _helped_ them. **I hate you!**"

Obi-Wan winced. "You were my brother. I loved you! You've become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"What? You _cannot_ love anyone as a Jedi, can you?" The smile was dark and mocking. "Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan! I see through the lies of the Jedi. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. I do not fear the dark side as you do. The empire will finally bring peace."

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy. I will do what I must."

"You will try. Don't make me kill you.

"I don't _want_ to kill you. You must be stopped. You killed _younglings!_ What threat are they_?_" Kenobi dropped his cloak, the familiar kata of drawing his weapon pulling him forward.

A wave from the Apprentice, and Kenobi was lifted above the floor as the air was pressed out of his lungs.

He hadn't quite believed his friend and brother could _do_ this to him.

The last and greatest presence of them all joined the Force, even as his heart shattered the melting ice shield. He was the only one left and he was being welcomed even as he fought for one more breath.

Anakin was still sprawled when Kenobi staggered forward as his knees began to fold and vision faded. This time there was no brother to rescue him.

"Yes, my Master." This was a new _servile_ tone that _should have been_ more horrifying.

* * *

The General was surprised to wake, his airway clear, despite painful bruising. He left his eyes closed, though warm bodies braced him upright in the chair without holding him.

This was not as comforting as it once was.

It look even less effort to realize that he was cut off from the Force almost completely. How was irrelevant.

"You might as well sit up, General, lest the dining experience be uncivilized." The voice echoed of slithering serpents, though the tones were cultured.

The supports moved away, that he knew them was less important in the moment. Sending the anger and alarm into the Force was difficult, even as he surveyed the dining room. "Why am I here?"

The Emperor smiled, his robing little changed from days ago, though the utter darkness was now clear. "You ably served the Republic through its end, without being part of its treason or corruption. Did you not think you would be rewarded?"

A droid served an exotic soup, rare and delicate from Naboo.

He needed to bide his time before acting, just like every other time he had been captured. "I do not serve for rewards."

Waving a hand elegantly, Palpatine's smile remained. "There is no reason you cannot pursue peace and knowledge, General."

The blandness left him uneasy as he carefully ate when his opponent did.

A comm chimed, to his surprise, echoing wrongly in the finely dressed chamber. _"Master! I have a son. Padmé named him Luke. Wait.."_ The connection ended.

Palpatine sipped his wine, aged from honey and fruit. "They will be beautiful children with parents like them, almost performance art."

Kenobi sifted what was said and unsaid. "Padmé is a fine woman and diligent."

Silence reigned as the entree was served, wild-caught fish and flavorants that fell out of the delicate pastry. The clones had departed, leaving only Sith and Jedi with the droids.

The miasma of darkness was thick enough to make attacking suicide.

He wasn't that desperate… at least not yet.

"Sadly, my Apprentice does not truly appreciate created beauty. Not unless it has engines or crystals."

The General wanted to dispute that, but this was not a friendly conversation. So he took another sip, just as a different wine was served.

"_Master, Master! I swear she looked at me! Leia has her mother's hair, but it's so thin!"_

He felt a spark of pain, that this was happiness was shared with a darker Master in a black universe.

The Emperor's smile at the General was knowing. "And how is young Padmé, my Apprentice?"

"_Padmé? Padmé."_ A pause came after the irritation. _"She finally stopped glaring at me and cursing..."_

Obi-Wan looked at the self-satisfied expression on the Sith, and panic bloomed. "Is she _well_, Anakin?"

Anakin… no, Vader growled. "_I'll deal with you later… Padmé? Padmé! Where's the kriffing specialist? They were supposed to be prepared! What's wrong with her? She's not injured! She's not... Padmé! Padmé!"_

The comm channel closed, and Kenobi realized he was weeping for a dear friend.

"He will make a handsome widower, a fine symbol for our losses. Black is his color, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan looked up again at the Sith with wet eyes, wishing for the light saber that had already been taken. "Why am I here?"

"You will be very useful, even if you manage to resist falling down that slippery slope, Jedi. Your presence will be a living burr, reminding my Apprentice of what he hates and fears the most, of when he was small and unwanted. Wouldn't want him the think he is safe from Jedi vengeance or the chance of losing those children that he sacrificed so much for.

"You are a proven caregiver, and the children need a nanny, one who would never threaten them but protect such innocent children of the good Senator at all costs from the many threats they will attract as Vader's children." The lack of any warmth should have been chilling.

Sith dealt in lies, but Kenobi knew this was truth.

And so he waited for what must be the most painful reason.

"I collect beautiful things, and the last of the light is a shining jewel to admire at my leisure."

* * *

Star Wars and its characters are the property of Lucas and Disney. No infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fanfiction.

Comments are welcome and help with writers' block!


	2. Imperial Palace

Obi-Wan still feels disconected, or is it just plain lost?

The burnt and tattered links to all those who had passed into the Force almost mocked him. The loss of Grandmaster Yoda alone was an ache that echoed through his bones as he was escorted away from the private dinner.

More than a squad accompanied him, perhaps another backhanded complement from the new Emperor. He was not sure if he was assured that the closest were Cody and Rex, though the orders he heard referred only to their identity codes.

The greater surprise came when he was transported through almost empty skylanes back toward the Temple. Though it seemed still the same day, the structure looked different, duller, with huge six sided cogs hiding the grace and base and striving of the spires.

To the canny eye, this facade change spoke of long planning,

He shied away from that thought, unable to distance himself from it yet. Not without deep meditation.

The Temple, as he approached it, was no longer a haven of peace. The Darkness that had loomed weeks ago was palpable and surging up like a geyser against seeping loss.

He reinforced his shields, hoping the little strength he had now would be enough.

Entering, he saw workers and droids were tearing down and ripping out inspirations and reminders of the last thousand years. His eyes prickled, but he kept reminding himself that he should not be attached to mere objects.

The next shock came when he was escorted upwards, instead of down to the detention cells.

"Where are you taking me?"

Cody spoke gruffly, as if Kenobi was again grounded by Che and fighting it. "To your quarters, General. Until the healers clear you after that shock."

Rex's quick eye-rolling became a tiny ray of hope, but the Captain didn't try to speak.

Reaching his quarters was not truly a relief, the loss ripped raw again from traces and signs of his losses even here. The rooms were clear of threats and all but two clones exited back to the hallway.

They weren't clear of dozens of tangible reminders of the last Padawans to live here, lost in different ways.

Nearly he sank back into habit and tidy each area: fresher, to kitchen, to neglected window garden. He wasn't sure that he was balanced enough to make any decisions without anger. Instead he sank to a mat near the window to seek peace and calm.

The Jedi Master found steadfast calm and a bright vine of the light hidden among the dark thorns and brambles in the Force. Those who sought darkness were their own enemies, the Jedi would get another roll. Now was not the time for that, his duty was preservation.

When he returned to the surface, he found it easier to breathe despite the haze. He had felt it in himself before, and been touched by those steeped in its beliefs, but he need not breathe it in.

He examined the bracelets, they weren't exactly the same cuffs the Jedi used, but they drained or short-circuited Force abilities as well. Mind tricks simply could not gather enough strength, though he could monitor the clones' feelings. These bracelets had no lock or hinge and did not react to the trickle of Force he had now.

That the bracelets were also ornamental was alarming in its own way.

The clones were still on watch through his lengthy meditation, and he hoped his bedroom would be more private. With deeper calm he gazed at all the mementos of battle and brotherhood, and decided to leave them where they were, to remember his brothers and his Master.

It was attachment, but he did not want room for the new order.

"General? The nursery is petitioning for assistance." Cody seemed puzzled.

He hurried with his guards and found no toddlers left, only empty rooms. The only two present were unhappy newborns.

Hope rekindled.

"Hello there, younglings." He sent out calm and peace, "Have they been fed?"

The medical droid seemed offended. "Of course they have, Master Jedi. I have been loaded with the current state of the art in childcare every year and worked within the Senate administration for seventeen years. But this is the first time that a parent has not been available at need."

Obi-Wan deflated. "Their mother, the Senator from Naboo, died unexpectedly. They might be reacting to that loss."

"This is atypical for infants this young. This is not the usual hunger, gas, elimination, pain, or constriction issues. You are the only authorized human caregiver in my records."

"I see. May I hold them?"

"Go ahead, Sir. They need social contact."

He stepped over, attempting to judge which needed contact more. The boy's eyes got big as soon as he stepped closer, his ire smoothing. The girl remained upset. Touching both, he sent warm affection to them. "Now, now. It's an awfully big world to fill with your unhappiness. You are warm and safe here."

He looked at them, uncertain. "How would I pick Leia up safely?… And what is your designation?"

"This way..." After the infants were correctly settled and quiet in his arms, the droid added, "I am medical droid 11-11-1111."

"I am afraid my friend, my duties did not prepare me for younglings as young as this. Could you explain the nursery for us? Recommend a reference?"

The clones had not moved as the droid gave a well written and flavorless speech. Still after a round of food, changing, and being held, the younglings slept. He was tired and he could see that Cody and Rex were flagging for the length of their day.

He wasn't sure if they were assigned here because of firm loyalties to the Sith, or suspected loyalties to him.

Once the infants were settled he had more questions for the droid. "Are they healthy? Is there any medical reason for them to remain here?"

Elevens paused. "They are very healthy, but the mother had been under great stress and that would have passed to them. Certain enzymes and hormones are not balanced properly. Barring issues of bed shortage, the infants remaining here under observation for a few days would be considered wise."

Obi-Wan laughed quietly with only a hint of bitterness. "No shortages here. But the Healing halls are not the permanent place for younglings."

"All the studies agree, Master Jedi. A loving and involved family is best. Responsible is not a question with a Jedi caretaker."

That statement would change as the Order became a history of traitors.

"Boss." A hand gripped his shoulder briefly, Cody trying to comfort. "You are a hero, General. The best of a group that fell. We're glad to consider you our brother."

He nodded thanks for that honest belief, painful for all the lies that hedged it in.

The infants needed him and he must protect them. "Elevens, can I request maintenance to make changes? The creche halls are too large a scale for only two."

A cough from Cody. "Repairs and upgrades will include most of the Imperial Palace complex. Priority will depend on scheduling."

The Jedi Master considered the best way to present his requirements.

"I will prepare a list of furnishings and equipment by tomorrow for my quarters. Infant needs will cede way as they grow. They will need to visit gardens too."

Yet another regret that he could not learn Padmé's preferences. He felt old and tired beyond measure.

"Master Jedi, there should be more color as well." Elevens added, "I would send recommendations to you but the comm seems to be non-functional. That must be repaired in case of emergency."

He shook his head, the air starting to echo.

"Troopers. Medical override, get him to bed."

The last Master was in a haze as he was nearly carried back to his own bed.

When he woke, he meditated briefly. So started the days of research and rearrangement, fit in with many hours in the Healing hall with the infants. The second bedroom was rearranged and equipped for Leia and Luke, bright colors on the walls and soft toys to interact with.

He found some amusement in how quickly childcare items arrived and how much space was needed. The wonder of tiny hands and yawns were comforts to the scars.

The previous lodger's possessions were packed away deep, with only an old ivory comb from a shelf and brown cloak left hanging in a closet to speak for the loving parents of months ago. By this time the escort had dropped down to two outside his rooms, unless he wandered levels much higher or lower.

The wailing encouraged his guards to guard from the hall, to his continued amusement.

The day the twin's room was ready, Elevens arrived, with Leia and Luke packed into a low wagon, uninterested.

He wanted to be careful, but he was still mapping out which parts of the Temple remained little changed. "Elevens, I believe they need some sunshine and fresh air, would you assist?"

"Of course, Master Jedi. I have been permanently detailed to assist with them."

He sighed. "Call me Obi-Wan. I am a Master of no Jedi."

"Noted, Master Obi-Wan."

Gardens were hit or miss as they explored, the thousand fountains were rubble, though the trickles in their broken banks found new paths to smaller basins. He decided to test a visit to the great old tree on the roof. The infants would calm in the greater benevolent, presence than he could now give them.

A cynical part was surprised that he was not blocked from a potential escape route. If alone, it would have been a good choice to leap down to street level.

A more burning cynicism came from the mockery of finding the earth and masonry pit that once embraced the living tree. Ripping the tree out was petty, and in that moment he could not decide which of the Sith would enjoy that more.

Nothing remained of the great tree: a few knots of root, a few fan-like leaves, a few twigs. All that remained was the rubble.

A whisper suggested that he collect a few twigs, and he used his trickle of Living Force to encourage them among the wilted remains of an old and pathetic window nursery.

The short excursion tired Leia and Luke and he flopped back on the couch to gather the energy to get more done from his list. But he dozed.

He was falling into a roll even as the pain woke him. He fell into a crouch, reaching for a blade he could no longer feel.

Vader towered over him, his black garb no longer flowing but packed. _"I said I'd deal with you later, when nothing would interfere."_

_Comments are beloved._


	3. Meeting of the Minds

Obi-Wan finally stops disassociating... this is all too horribly real.

* * *

My head was ringing as Vader loomed over me, my adrenaline roaring as his burning presence shoved against my shields. They were holding, but my thoughts finally fully cleared for the first time in days.

"So _tragic_ that you tripped like that and hurt yourself, _Old Man_."

I was swept away, fast and hard, toward the hardest surface in the room: the transparent steel of the windows, which surely bent from the impact. My shields slipped as I tried to soften the impact, curling up to protect myself.

"Awfully convenient for you to crawl _back_ here, so _easy_ to find, Jedi." He flung me off the doors, the windows, and into the small collection of images from better times.

His burning rage was barely weakened by my shields.

Softening the physical impact was getting difficult, I could not do both. I wondered what Vader would do to me when I passed out. I could not draw enough of the Force to get close to breaking free.

Then came a pang from the past, when Anakin was the one to _rescue_ me from situations like this.

Aching, I was bounced against the window again. The bright lights scattered to the midnight horizon in every direction as I clung to my calm in this storm.

Then Vader stopped bouncing me around, shaking with his thwarted anger.

I remained up against the window gathering my trickle of Force for his next attack, when first one wail came from the smaller bedroom and then a second.

The raging storm of anger stilled, but did not fade. Vader's attention was scattered as he noticed their bright presences.

I did not want to antagonize him, but I had to check. Unfolding myself, I pushed down to stand again and hurried, projecting calm affection to both Leia and Luke.

I swiped my brow of the wet, noting that Elevens was fruitlessly checking their diapers and blankets. The volume was louder in the smaller room.

Running fingers over their reddened faces and sending comfort and warmth, first Luke and then Leia hiccuped. The crying trembled on the edge of restart.

Until Vader followed me and their resumed wailing made my ears hurt.

"What did you do to them, Jedi? Drop them in a cage to freeze them like you? To hate me?"

I picked up Luke, the louder of the two, who _wanted_ warmth and safety. I folded a thin shell of shielding around him, soothing his upset.

Vader's hand, his mechanical hand, gripped my shoulder, but he was careful not to pull me off balance, "Answer me, old man. They're _my children_."

"Bundle her again, Elevens." I was hoping Luke would settle quickly. I held my voice quiet, leeching as much negative as I could. "Vader, _control_ your anger. You've frightened them. They do not deserve your rage."

When Luke was quiet enough I traded with Elevens, swapping and rocking Leia for the thin comfort I could offer them now. "Shh, fierce little Princess. Tomorrow is another day. The sun is waiting for you to greet it." She needed calm affection after that distressing awakening.

I regretted that I had not shielded enough,

Vader was still a raw turbulence in the Force. His anger and frustration was clear with his hand shaking. Better hidden was the hurt in his gold eyes, but I could still see.

Luke shook his head, not from denial but from not understanding the direction of the dark emotions.

"Shield. Now, or leave. I cannot comfort and shield them both from your anger. They need affection and safety." _And __**you**__ should provide that…_

I cut off the thought.

It was slow, but he forced most of it down.

I handled the wary child to her father, not letting go until he was holding her correctly. "Tell them that you love them, that you loved their mother. They need to learn your voice, not that they should fear your visits."

His mood calmed almost instantly as he looked down at his daughter, black and silent in his uniform.

I picked up Luke and rocked him, just as he was about to complain. "Hush, Sunshine boy, your sister is fine. You will be together soon."

Then I nodded to Elevens for bottles. It was a little early, but I doubted they would sleep in the short term. "Help Vader with this, if you would, Elevens."

Elevens would not be seen as a threat by him.

Vader was strangely quiet, humming something very quietly and softly touching Leia's hair when he could.

Luke was restive, but I was not sure if he was picking that up from me.

Having no sense of risk, Elevens spoke. "The infants should be swapped before gas is relieved."

"No! _She is mine."_

"Vader!" I tried to recall the tone I used for looming risk to a young boy. "Luke needs care as much as Leia."

"He is dangerous. _This_ is my little angel. She _will be_ safe and happy."

My heart broke a little for the tiny boy. "He is a bright soul, like a small boy I met in the desert. Do not repeat my errors."

"That's what you're for, to _make sure_ they repeat." The smile was beyond mocking and into cruel. A buzz from some comm interrupted the bile and he placed Leia in the crib and left.

I moved over to reassure both children, as Elevens and I finished caring for and settling them to sleep.

When I left their room, I was reminded by the wreckage of the common room. Everything hurt and our little haven was a wreck.

I was too tired to salvage anything right now, I just wanted to get some rest before their next change and feeding.

The outer door opened, and a wary Rex stumbled in. "General! I was worr… You're hurt. We're under orders to protect this suite, but..." His voice lowered to a whisper. "General Skywalker's gone nuts. All my brothers, too. I'm not sure about a couple but we can't talk anywhere."

He started guiding me to the droid. "Vader bragged about shutting off the eyes when he came in. Fix him, droid."

I ignored Eleven's scold as he worked. "Be careful, Rex. This will be a long mission, to protect and care for the young Skywalkers and _teach_ them in this strange world."

Rex caught my eye flicker toward where Vader left. If there was any hope for my Padawan, it had to lie with his children.

"Master Obi-Wan, please wear protective armor next time you go on a mission. It is well the children are still so young they do not understand." Despite the scold, Elevens' presence was a hidden blessing.

"Yes, General, that is a very good idea." Rex watched me get bacta. The smug was strong in this one.

"Rex, Elevens, I truly appreciate your care, but I must rest to hasten my healing."

That silenced them.

Rex shook his head and pulled out a formal-looking flimsy. "This was just delivered for you… before."

I could not remember the last time I had received one, many months ago. Thanking Rex, I went to my room.

A healing trance called me, but I had to _know_ before I could rest. Formal format, with my name styled 'General Obi-Wan Kenobi, GAR, Retired' on the outside.

It was and it was not surprising. Inside was an announcement of a reception in the near future to celebrate the Empire and remember those who have already fallen in its defense. A script addition mentioned that I was to escort the twins.

I didn't need much foresight to know there would be problems.

The next night, Vader arrived while they lay on a blanket in the common room among the soft and fuzzy banthas and lolth cats I'd scattered around us. His cloud of simmering anger made them whimper.

Quickly I scooped Leia into my lap and Luke into my arms, and they settled again.

Their father not so much. He glared long enough that Leia squawked her own annoyance.

"They'd better behave at the ceremony." Vader snarled at us.

I summoned more serenity before I spoke. "You remember how infants react when afraid after battles. _Only_ those who have been broken are quiet. Anyone who has dealt with children will understand if they make noise."

"_You'd_ better behave, Jedi. The Emperor has been merciful. But if you step out of line, I will be allowed to finish you. I don't want to get out of practice at killing Jedi."

I sent away the nausea as quickly as possible. "Understood."

He only held Leia for a few minutes before he left, still neglecting his son. This could not continue.

"Elevens, how should favoritism be treated?"

The droid answered promptly. "It has not reached the point of abuse, has it? It often passes on its own. As long as both get ample support from the primary parental figure, ill effects can be minimized."

I had not considered it like that, I thought I was more like a creche tender among many. I had to chuckle. If I lived long enough I'd be caring for third and fourth generations after some disaster: four and then eight Skywalkers. Just the thought made me crave some good brandy.

It made for another minor sadness that there was no non-jailers to share the humor.

I began to resume my journal with that thought, though I'd make sure not to note anything dangerous. I had no privacy now and I had no interest in reviewing my musings from before Sidious revealed himself.

Little changed for days. Vader visited in the evenings, but not daily. He got better at controlling and didn't wake them one night. He just watched them, where they were always moving enough to touch each other.

The silence drawing out, he finally asked, "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long will they sleep?"

I checked the time. "Two to four hours at a time, though in a few months they will sleep the night through. They've only slept a bit over an hour so far."

Vader doubted me, a Force blind caregiver would know it. He almost demanded something else, but I could see when he noticed the silent droid and piled data pads.

I was more surprised when he didn't make another demand, but he smirked at me before he left. I didn't want to think about what tasks his Sith Master would order him to, I could not help anyone now.

Meditation ate into the Twin's sleeping times.

The next day when Rex came to visit, a small freight droid carried a carton without any label.

Rex waved at it. "It's authorized and vetted."

That did not relieve my concern.

Inside were a couple of sets of clothing, not quite a uniform. Not quite. They were a dark blue, a fitted tunic a little dull and plain. The pants were loose in the thighs, with some meaning I did not see, nothing that fit with an interstellar organization. Much larger, and I could hide my lightsaber and a few grenades, if I had any. The boots fit too.

"You're missing some medals, General," Rex grinned.

That made me shake my head as I removed the loose clothing to fold and put away. "We never accepted medals. Jedi did not serve for recognition or glory."

He shook his head too. "I've seen enough medals already, the Empire's going to be different."

Sadly, not different enough, when the other troopers refused any contact, not truly answering to their old call names. Rex seemed lonely, despite having at least one always nearby. He'd gradually made more visits, looking at Leia and Luke in a similar way as Vader.

That thought did not go into my journal.

This time I felt Vader coming. I wasn't sure if it was his presence or warning of my immanent danger. I patted them both, suggesting sweet dreams.

The door slid open. I was yanked upward, my tunic twisted around my neck enough to shut off my breathing.

"What a catch there, children. A treacherous snake of a Jedi. Watch him flop and kick and flail like a fish out of a lake. Never to slip away like humbler fish."

_Not again._

* * *

I'm planning chapters Sunday and Wednesdays. Comments are treasured like golden breadcrumbs!

Star Wars is the property of George and Disney, no infringement is intended or profit made.


	4. Doing the Pretty

Doing the Pretty

Despite the lack of air I held my calm. I was floating underwater where panic was deadly, only calm would let me reach the surface and air. I could feel Vader's anger grow, but I wasn't doing this to spite him. I did this to remain serene and calm, to not take those steps to follow my student into darkness.

I counted.

I counted to a hundred as I swung in the air with my eyes closed.

I did not feel the Force reaching out for me to pass and finally join my brothers.

I could feel waves of frustration.

I felt a trickle of air. "Who slipped away?"

"One of the troopers, a clever and useful one. Just up and disappeared." That was a snarl.

Before I opened my eyes and ended the comfort of not seeing him, I debated my answer. Commenting on the brothers should not risk the creche. "The war is over. Are they soldiers or slaves? Do you go drinking… commend them personally anymore? Maybe he has a family to help now, even if it is forbidden."

That was getting close, and the Force warned me to stop there. Vader was already forgetting who he was.

Vader's laugh was dark like him, too. "He always _seemed_ to have a different girl."

His presence smoothed and as I opened my eyes, my feet touched the floor. I could breathe clearly, and smoothed my robes.

Another pulse of his anger hit. "You **will** wear your uniform anytime you are not in these quarters. Both you and your charges will be presentable for the reception. You will behave."

"Of course, of course." I expected this. "They are a little young to wear confining clothing beyond diapers, so I had not ordered any yet. I cannot visit shops, at present, and the brothers have no experience at dressing for formal events. Could you find something they would look appropriate in?"

This fuming with a touch of panic was a small victory and I shielded my grin.

There was another appropriate skill he needed to learn. Leia and Luke were starting to wake, noticing Vader.

Bending over to check them, they needed changing, but not badly. I pushed Leia into his arms, "They need changed, and this is part of being a father."

The panic was building.

I carried Luke to their room, and Vader _followed,_ looking at the room as if for the first time, seeing all the baby equipment.

I laid the boy out, with a quick tickle so he giggled. "I will show you with Luke, so you can try with Princess."

"Have the droid do it!" His anger was trying to beat the panic.

And losing.

I tsked. "There's always times when droids are a problem. They're coded and have issues with the unexpected. You know this better than I. Elevens is only a standard medic and part-time nanny. More, he's charging, and they should not have to wait."

Vader stood and watched as I slowly changed Luke so he could see each step. Luke giggled again when he went artisinal, but I could block that.

"Bright boy, you didn't _have_ to show off for your father." I wiped him off and finished swapping the diaper. His skin clear, the powder came last. The mass of it all looking huge compared to the infant.

Even with his laughter stifled, Vader's anger was almost gone. "How many times did he get you?"

"Two or three, I'm not as alert in the middle of the night, But they enjoy the attention when it's not Elevens." Lifting Luke up in my arms, he waved toward my beard and either his twin or his father before settling.

Panic returning, Vader just looked at me when I stepped back.

"Tickle the right side of her belly, she's more particular on where."

It seemed to take a while, and I assisted at a few points, but Leia smiled up at him as well when he finished.

I considered not telling him about the powder, now constellations and nebula on his black uniform. Instead I held my other arm out for Leia.

That got me a glare.

"You have powder all over your uniform, it doesn't show on my robes as much. It shakes out easier now than later."

He looked down and left them with me. I moved out to the bottles prepared by Elevens earlier before I shut him down.

Vader was quiet, almost meditating as he fed Leia. He left quietly, without any further threats. A first.

My next move in this campaign, was to consolidate and make this normal. I touched my bruised throat, skipping that first part, perhaps.

I _needed_ allies, I _wanted_ my brother back. This was _totally disproportionate_ for any argument we had. There had to be more.

Two days later, Rex arrived with a pile of packages from high level shops, looking flustered. Rex was on his way to being as smitten as we, even if he could not feel their Force presence.

"Captain. Have you been shopping?" I'd hoped Vader would do this himself.

"No, sir. Lord Vader sent these."

The selection was impressive and near the proper ages so he'd gained help. I drafted Rex to help dress them and see which gowns fit and gave them room to move a little.

One had an uncanny resemblance to one of Padmé's gowns. That would not be for public as Leia was not a doll. I chose a pale green for her and a buttercup for Luke for the next day.

So I put Rex to learning as well, and he found babies as strange as aliens. While distracted with getting wriggling arms into colorful clothing, I asked him, "Who was it, that escaped a few days ago?"

The panic returned for the first time in weeks. "Wolffe. I wish I'd known..."

I hoped my smile would assure him. "So you could go with him?"

"Kriffin righ… no."

I waited as I smoothed Leia's robe.

He sighed, and forced himself to speak normally. "I understand why. He'd probably say something funny, and one of those new inquisitors would off him for practice. But. I would prefer having a clear ground around Lord Vader's children, with proven brothers with me."

"That is a fair concern, ask him." I put Leia and Luke on the blanket on the floor.

Leia burbled something at her twin, and he made a noise back before reaching for a toy just out of reach.

Rex nudged it closer, while Leia gummed some purple and green fuzzy animal. Luke waved his around.

I whispered for Rex. "Vader's coming."

When Vader arrived with his cloud of irritation, Rex was posted inside the door. The twins were hugging their favorite toys and wearing their new clothing. I sat there watching them with a smile.

"You enjoying your _vacation_, Old Man?"

Leia's toy rolled and I returned it to her. "Retired generals don't have much of a portfolio, Vader. Creche duty is very calming."

He sat down and examined the toy Luke was holding, a soft yellow Aethersprite. "That was a great ship, Luke."

Bright boy grinned a huge and toothless smile and shoved the toy into Vader's chest. Happiness burbled from the boy.

I turned slightly to face Leia and hide my smirk. She waved at her favorite toys wanting them all arranged in a neat circle around her. Push and pull them, but then she picked the largest to hug and gnaw on.

I saw a late night ahead of me, trying to determine what development was next to encourage.

As they started to move into cranky from hunger, we had a clear routine that Vader did not resist this time, though that calm wavered when they started crying. Figuring out how they wanted held was the challenge, but finally both Leia and Luke slept drooping over each of us.

The next afternoon, the changed schedule and my own tension made both infants irritable. They could not nap long and did not want to play. It was still early for their last change or dressing them for the event. I opened the door into the dim hall and demanded that Rex and… Fives get in to help them get used to the new floating… barge fit to display them.

The pram wasn't really that big, not that much bigger than allowing two infants room to move a little. But as soon as I saw the pram, I knew there was going to be trouble tonight.

I was so thankful to receive any guidance from the Force after muted silence. I made what plans I could, reviewing less known paths within the Temple. I debated escape again. I was in far greater risk than they, but I would not leave them alone with Sidious and Vader.

Vader would _n__ever_ let me take them away.

I put aside these concerns, changing into the blue costume, and then changing and dressing them. I meditated as the lift took us down.

When I maneuvered the twins and their pram out of the lift, Rex was apologetic. "_We're_ not permitted to enter the Imperial Hall during events."

My tension rose as I had counted on Rex watching out for them too.

I had no light saber.

Once I'd entered the renamed Imperial hall, my steps slowed as I took in the changes. The neutral colors, the inspirational Jedi predecessors, were gone, replaced with encased art on platforms in wide open spaces. The hall was in white and black, with posted scarlet guards at each entrance. Hundreds of guests scattered along the main aisle and scattered up the many steps, uncrowded.

No familiar faces were near my entrance. I felt a few familiar presences, but they weren't close enough or strong enough for me to identify them. The crowd was almost exclusively human, and in fine robes or some kind of uniform. I wondered if Vader noticed or even _cared_ about the very clear bias against even Ahsoka.

The closer crowd members turned toward me, but made no other move.

Luke made an unhappy noise and Leia stayed quiet as she moved her head. My shields were as tight as I could make them. I touched them for comfort, watching around us.

Finally a pair of figures moved to where I had settled myself and the twin's pram. One was a muted Bail Organa, alongside a minor Senator I did not remember. He looked tired, with a muted sorrow.

"General Kenobi, you are looking... unexpectedly well after such changes. I understand you've been rewarded for service to the Empire against General Grievous." Bail's voice held such a bitterness as he looked me up and down, betrayal tinging his presence.

I sighed to release my own sorrow. "I serve, I serve to protect these children of Senator Amidala." I shook my force cuffs, hoping he saw they didn't belong for a Jedi Master or General.

His anger was unchanged and he sniffed with disdain. "I would have never expected a former _Jedi_ to be as covetous as some Hutt."

I struggled with pain that he believed that of me, sending it away quickly enough that I hoped my face remained calm. Allowing myself a sigh, I said, "I live to serve the Force."

Vader swept in another entrance and as he moved toward the pram, Organa and others subtly moved further away. He was in a rage that burned against my shields as I felt a deeper darkness at an interior entrance.

Palpatine entered.

Leia made a little mew, while Luke went silent in his fear without looking at his father. I said nothing to my foolish student, and hoped they would be comforted by my touch.

"Keep them quiet, Kenobi," Vader hissed, shaking with his anger at me.

I looked at him. "They feel it, too."

"He is not a threat to them." He hid a thread of fear and pain.

I could do nothing for that and shook my head. "No, Vader. Something els..."

An explosion rang from the main entrance, and droids and attackers streamed in the large hole.

* * *

Please comment, good or bad. Comments are the marrow of what feeds writers. Can't fix problems or do more if we don't hear about it. Encouragement helps when we have a cold or writers' block has taken hold. 


	5. Resistance

p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" align="center"Resistance/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-left: 0.25in; margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: #eeeeee; page-break-before: auto;"span style="font-size: small;"emVader swept in another entrance and as he moved toward the pram, Organa and others subtly moved further away. He was in a rage that burned against my shields as I felt a deeper darkness at an interior entrance./em/span/p  
p style="margin-left: 0.25in; margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: #eeeeee;"span style="font-size: small;"emPalpatine entered./em/span/p  
p style="margin-left: 0.25in; margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: #eeeeee;"span style="font-size: small;"emLeia made a little mew, while Luke went silent in his fear, without looking at his father. I said nothing to my foolish student, and hoped they would be comforted by my touch./em/span/p  
p style="margin-left: 0.25in; margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: #eeeeee;""span style="font-size: small;"emKeep them quiet, Kenobi," Vader hissed, shaking with his anger at me./em/span/p  
p style="margin-left: 0.25in; margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: #eeeeee;"span style="font-size: small;"emI looked at him. "They feel it, too."/em/span/p  
p style="margin-left: 0.25in; margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: #eeeeee;""span style="font-size: small;"emHe is not a threat to them." He hid a thread of fear and pain./em/span/p  
p style="margin-left: 0.25in; margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: #eeeeee;"span style="font-size: small;"emI could do nothing for that and shook my head. "No, Vader. Something els..."/em/span/p  
p style="margin-left: 0.25in; margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: #eeeeee;"span style="font-size: small;"emAn explosion rang from the main entrance, and droids and attackers streamed in the large hole./em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"I pulled the pram closer to the huge art base, heavy stone was the best cover this hall offered. We weren't close to the visible exits, but the hidden one was ruined now./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;""Kriffin' Seppies..." Vader pushed myself and the pram further up the steps and away from main aisle. He drew his bloody lightsaber, an acid clawing at my senses./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"I bundled Leia and Luke into a blanket for my arms and into deep sleep. I pushed the empty pram down the other side of the stone platform before I dropped back into the protected side again, hiding them under me as I cringed like a civilian./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"I scanned the hall, watching for threats. Palpatine's death would not make me mourn, but he had already disappeared along with the personal guards who just arrived with him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"Civilians were either either hiding or dying. I could do nothing to push them aside or even trip an attacker. I couldn't affect even the closest droid and I had to stop and wait the moment./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"The attackers' wave was breaking against Vader, but a few had moved around him and moved toward the inner door. A couple fighters made it as far as the platform, and stopped to fire at something out of my sight./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"Vader roared and a shock wave of Darkness crashed through the hall. emstrong"No!"/strong/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"Sheltered a little by the heavy platform in the heavy silence, I saw the droids tumble, the fighters knocked to the floor. More importantly, one of their blasters fell free./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"Concentrating, it slid toward me, but not as quickly as I was used to. Not as elegant a weapon as I'd prefer, but I crouched down again to watch for threats. I needed to prepare exit strategies./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"Droids crossed into my view and turned to fire./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"I must confess that destroying them was a pleasure./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"The noise from Vader's fight slowed to silence and he charged around the platform. "They're safe?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;""Sleeping quietly."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;""Give it to me." He glared at the blaster./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"That demand made me want to smile. He emnever/em thought about things like that before he said them. I tossed it to him, as little as I wanted to. Then I turned to check on Leia and Luke, who were still deeply asleep./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"Now that it was over, troopers and guard came streaming in… and then medics. Even the Emperor's grave entrance beside Vader didn't get much attention./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"He had my attention, even as Vader presented them for his Master's approval./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"I paid little attention to the formality of presenting heirs to the Emperor, Palpatine's 'great sorrow' for the loss of their mother. I reinforced my shields and felt the cold graze the sleeping twins./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"I knew. emI knew/em I didn't have the strength to shield them if he began to insinuate some dark thread into them. I could not act or my own behalf either. If we were hostages for Vader, Leia and Luke were hostages for me. With Sidious the puppeteer on top of his still grandfatherly seeming./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"By the time the charade was finished, Vader was showing off to some of the of the remaining audience. A few of them were cooing at the twins, asleep./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"I remained beside the Emperor, watching the sparse hall. "How many of the guests are suspected of disloyalty?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;""emAll/em of them, Kenobi. Not the least of which is you." His chuckle made me think of a hiss. "Not the infants, they have plenty of time to learn fear and anger. That one gown was a masterpiece of adaptation, and they should wear their best for these events."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;""That would be useful for official portraits, but the one for Luke had not yet arrived."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"His smile was false. "Oh, my. There must have been a problem with the rush. I'm sure the other will catch up."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"Apologies for the delay, between some legal issues, my computer taking a powder, and the ongoing Nano, I hadn't even found my pwd to sign in here. I hope to finish this by Christmas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.05in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"Let me know what you like or where I've phrased it poorly, helping me fix it is the best attaboy,/p 


	6. Jostling

Chapter 6: Jostling

I made another pot of tea. My third since we returned to our comforting prison. The sun was rising and the infants needed the stability of their routine.

"General, you should rest today." Elevens sounded concerned. That was its stock and trade. "You did not reach a deep sleep and your reactions will be at a nine percent deficit."

Even a coded concern held some validity. "Thank you for your concern, Elevens. I will rest when they take a nap later. I would like to visit the roof garden today for sunshine and fresh air."

There I might resume my unarmed forms at least, with fewer observers.

A chime came from the door and Rex came in. "Another package from that clothing place."

I was concerned about him. "I regret Vader reprimanded you when you could not enter. We were fine, at the end."

Rex made a face. "That almost seemed normal. He'd get annoyed if we didn't keep up enough."

"I will need some assistance with safe rooms and escape routes for any such future receptions. The remodeling has been extensive." I didn't really expect anything substantially useful from this request, but I might save time if I knew which routes were compromised.

When I had more time and they were more complacent I needed to explore. Some old paths must still exist.

_The warrior princess was waking._

After the necessary washing and feeding them both, I disposed of the mess. Then I bundled the twins into the original cart I'd used. I asked Elevens to come along and we trundled up to the roof again.

I could not help feel the air was cleaner up here. I knew that Palpatine or Vader had claimed the highest tower, and the Council Chamber. But this roof was closer to the defined ground level. I could hear the faintest noise of the street below, feel moving lives untainted by this palace prison.

The socket where the Living tree was ripped out had been filled in with concrete, leaving a barren terrace. A few tiny weeds and an occasional bird dropping told me that the Living Force was already nibbling at that intention.

I played with them as they followed my motions, turning and looking up. Attempts to move themselves weren't even. Leia wanted to move, while Luke enjoyed the sunshine and reached out. Their burbling went in spurts.

"Elevens could you watch them while I exercise?"

"Of course, General. I have two concerns. We will need a source of shade for the next excursion to protect their skin."

I waved an agreement.

"Next they will need to learn you are separate, that you have a name. Your titles and name will be beyond their ability and understanding for a long time."

"I will consider it. Thank you." That would be later,

I centered myself and concentrated on achieving a perfect routine. It was much further away than I was comfortable with. I repeated several routines, determined to regain my proficiency.

My grieving must end. I would always have sorrows for what was lost, but I served the Living Force still.

We went back inside when it was time to feed them again. By the time they were settling for a nap, I had decided on 'Bobo,' and told Elevens to use that anytime the children were awake. It would be easier for them to say, but not an usurpation of some other name that was not appropriate.

As Elevens suggested, I slept as well.

I woke with Vader standing over his children, anger simmering deep within. Holding myself still, I no longer felt he would knowingly put them at any risk.

However.

His Master admitted to doing just that and Vader would never believe it. I had to convince him they would never be truly safe,

"How long will they sleep?"

I looked at the chrono. "Not much longer. Excuse me, I should be back before they wake."

Vader didn't move and I checked that their bottles were ready before I returned with them. Vader didn't move and he just watched them as they woke.

But this time Leia went from sleepy to crying as soon as she saw the black mask. That woke her brother to join her.

I sent calm out as forcefully as I could, but it didn't make much difference. The younglings were still chibbling and making unhappy little squawks. "They do not like the mask. Children like bright colors."

Vader's fuming stayed mostly behind his shields.

I picked her up and traced her cheek until she looked at me. "Hush little Leia. Your brother is fine, your papa is fine, you're fine. As soon as you're cleaned up, you can have another yummy meal. Maybe it will be blue today."

No speech or feelings came from Vader, and I swept a quick glance before I checked on Luke. Luke was calm, watching his sister and I, as well as his father rushing to remove most of the black.

Leia was not yet convinced, but I handed her off to her father so I could check on Luke. His waving his arms towards my beard told me he was fine, he liked to pull.

Father and daughter seemed fine now. The father's skin had lost it's tan, his hair was matted and tangled, and his face looked pallid and shifted in an unsettling way.

But as limited as my perceptions were now, Vader's relief was very clear when she reached to touch his chest. For a moment, he resembled my lost Padawan.

Letting Luke achieve a quick touch of my now greying beard, I carried him over to change him on the table. I poked his belly as I sent a burst of bright humor for him, making him giggle.

"We need the table, Master."

That pleasant domestic illusion shattered, I forced calm again as I finished wrapping Luke in his simple clothing and took him toward the window for his feeding. It was easier to feel renewed and hopeful on seeing how serious he was as he ate.

It would have been nice to have someone to ask, but I doubted any surviving parents of precocious Jedi would want to admit the relationship, let alone provide useful advice. I needed to see if any of the Order's creche logs or manuals survived for my access.

That would have to wait until I was alone.

I looked at Vader. "I had planned to read to them tonight before bed, unless you wish to do so."

He scoffed. "Like they'd understand anything about the Ando civil war, or how to strip and clean a blaster."

That made me sigh. "That was more true before, but they like the faces in their books more."

A brief squall in the Force and he said, "You do it _this_ time."

I settled in my favorite chair so both could see the pictures as I read about three children exploring a simple farm. They babbled at each other happily, and I resumed when they finished their chats.

Elevens came into the room. "Are they ready to sleep?"

I nodded, and started to hand off Luke to the droid, but Vader was quick to intercept him. The twins dozed off quickly when they reached their bed, and I left Elevens to monitor them.

I wasn't surprised when he grabbed my shoulder to make me face him.

"What _was_ that when Leia needed changed?" Vader's anger was unleashed and clear, so very clear.

Not that I had no anger this time. "_**I**_ _am not_ your master now. I doubt now that I ever was." The words bled as they left my lips and I pulled away.

My ire was underlined by a rumble from my stomach, and I turned to the kitchen area for a couple bars. I sat to eat and ignored his rage.

He always hated that, but any more interaction and I would start yelling at him again. I would not pretend that this was in any way better than what should have been if he had not chosen this. His old master visiting Anakin's family on Naboo, the civil war over.

I supposed I wasn't done grieving.

I wasn't done being angry.

I certainly wasn't done seeking understanding and serenity.

"You will eat more regularly, bodyguard." Vader was dressed now and was inhuman again behind his mask. Small objects rattled before he stalked out.


	7. Children's Tales And Nummies

3

Chapter 7: Children's Tales And Nummies

"Is it time to introduce them to solid food, Elevens?"

"Master Bobo, it is a little early, but they are progressing well. You will need to select the foods you wish to introduce. Fashions in food selections vary regularly along with commercial adoption."

I could care for them with less conscious thought now, but this was another risk calculation. Sidious had probably murdered Padmé, without Vader's perception. It might have been some Sith power, but I'd felt nothing, even while sitting at the same table as it happened. But there was a galaxy of poisons, stretching back to whatever was preserved since the last Sith era. It had to be something Vader could not detect.

How could I make sure their food was safe? _Force_, there were too many avenues for poison. "Let's start with things like those nuggets in the manuals. Can you prepare fruit in a few days?"

Next I spoke with Rex about acquiring fresh fruit from random markets. He needed a break, something that felt like a successful mission. Cody kept a close watch on the entrance, wholly 2224 now and not my friend.

Vader didn't show up that day nor the next several weeks. I was not sure if I was relieved or not. I should be more relieved when he was not out crushing rebellious groups. But I also was as relieved that he was not here, bringing a fog of darkness in with him to threaten Leia and Luke. I was more than sure we were tokens to control him.

Our routine was consistent now that they were sleeping longer. We woke and ate. Up on the shaded roof if the weather was fine, Bobo would play with them and catch them if they teetered in attempts to roll or sit. They might doze after lunch as I performed my training routines in the afternoon sun. Sometimes they would watch me when they weren't napping. We would return inside for dinner.

Before bed, I would read children's stories from different worlds. Tatooine stories were much harder to find than Naboo, but they held a subtext about freedom and endurance I wanted them to learn. Stories from Padmé's world held more wonder and light, and they enjoyed the sounds that the tales demanded as I read them.

We all enjoyed the adventures of young Duchess Sati in the Garden of Nor'laliel. She swung from the wide ribbons of leaves to leap over the giant caterpillars. The glowing petals of the We-nye lilies drooped down to the ground from the height of a house. Sati and her friends slid down the long petals in the moonlight, whooping and giggling much like my charges. Neither Leia nor Luke were as excited by Prince Ball going from world to world, meeting and making friends.

I hoped my sorrow had not affected the story too much. But they slept far more easily than I, another lesson from the Living Force.

The light in this place, this city, was so dulled, it was getting hard to remember that this had been a place of welcoming Light for centuries.

"You are off-center… to your off side."

I ended my routine and looked at Vader. The black of his costume stood out against the dun and pale stone of the empty garden. Even now, I could feel the exhaustion rolling off of him. With a quick glance at the sleeping children, I crossed my arms as if I was still wearing my Jedi robes and cloak. "A natural consequence of my years of training."

His snarl was clear while wearing that mask. "Join me as you should have, and you can stand at _my_ side again."

Smooth thoughts and feelings flowed though without pain or obstruction. I was almost surprised at the lack of temptation I found in myself. "My place is at their side, to make sure they are not afraid of the more powerful around them. To know they are cared for and safe."

I paused, gauging the darker man. "To make sure they don't develop an irrational hatred of sand."

Vader barked out something that wasn't a laugh. "There's nothing irrational about that. Nothing good came from that sarlacc pit."

Despite everything, I could not agree with that and shook my head. "The Lady Shmi was wise and good despite her trials. Everyone who met her was very sure of that. I regret that I never met her."

His anger swirled around us. "You promised she would be freed later, I begged to take her with us!"

Checking to make sure that Leia and Luke still slept, I took a deep breath. This was not what I expected from a small joke, an olive branch.

A new sorrow, that.

Looking up at him again, I chose my words carefully. "I regret that she suffered, but I was not present and didn't know about much of these events until years later. Remember, I remained on the ship with the handmaiden." I had problems with my Master from the time we reached the Temple. _ And after that, he could not tell me of any promise._

Vader scoffed, but a Sith lord had not earned that set of griefs,

"_You_ of all people know how very _many_ brothers and friends I lost over the years. The worst times they died in my arms, over and over again." My voice was still steady, but my next breath felt more like a sob. "Just because I _didn't want to burden others_ with my grief, didn't mean it wasn't as deep and wide."

_I had enough of this. _

I turned to collect the waking twins to go down for their dinner, leaving the spray of food nuggets for the birds. The little boy had once cared so much for others' feelings. _Was it from the antiquated Code or the sibilant whispers of entitlement from a powerful politician? Where had my little boy gone?_

I didn't realize I was weeping until Luke touched my face in the lift. Leia's face was squished up, though her eyes were strangely piercing.

"Bobo is sorry, dear ones." I held them closer for a moment to comfort them as I walked back through the nearly empty halls.

On our way, the Emperor and his escort passed my group of children, droid, and guards as we walked.

He said nothing, but his smile was cold and possessive and gloating, enough for me to hurry on.

The door closed behind the twins, myself, and Vens, the small island of Life was such a relief. The surviving plants looked scraggly by each room's window, but each contributed to this tiny oasis.

Before I could do more than take a clean breath, Vader charged in, as if to glare at everyone in the common room. Leia was getting ready for a tantrum as he did.

I returned the glare I could not see, but we all could feel. "Mask! Black! In here, you're their _father!_" To Leia, I hummed. "Hush, everything is fine. It's time for your dinner, now let Bobo slide you into your chair."

She didn't want to straighten her legs, but even trifling Force ability was enough for that trick "Now that's a good Leia. As soon as Bobo gets Luke settled, you both can have some mashed berries."

Luke was calmly watching his father and didn't fight getting strapped into his chair.

"You're _tying_ them down! Like animals… or slaves!" Vader had removed the mask and cape.

With his shock and fresh anger, Leia got angry at everything and started wailing. At a volume that made my ears hurt and head ache,

I sent out as much calm as I was able, purging my own anger as quickly as I could. It was only seconds until I spoke, my jaws clenched. "_Calm yourself_. They cannot hold themselves safely in their chairs, these are just for safety." I ran fingers from Leia's forehead to her nose and tapped, sometimes that distracted her. "Come, Leia. Bobo is not sure your nose is working right as an off switch."

After a moment or two of silence, Elevens handed the bowl and spoon to me. "Would the General want a spoon and bowl as well for Master Luke?"

Vader grunted an agreement and sat next to Luke, watching us with a flat expression.

As soon as Leia finally opened her mouth to my coaxing, and tasted the creamy orange mush she hungrily gobbled it up.

Luke was eating as well, with a little bubble of happiness.

"Elevens, mark that Luke likes _this_ batch, I'm not as sure about Leia."

Vader finally spoke in a neutral voice. "Bobo?"

Reaching for Leia's bottle, I answered. "My name will be beyond them for some time. Bobo is close enough and includes sounds that come early." After another deep breath, I asked, "What do you want them to call you? Papa or Dada are the most common."


	8. Clothes Make the Man

3

Chapter 8: Clothes Make The Man

Vader's silence felt like years instead of seconds. His mouth moved silently, maybe trying the sounds of the words. When he looked up, his eyes were clear and looked hazel from the streaks of gold and blue.

I held myself still, inside and out.

"Dada. No remote father or old papa." He grinned a transcendent moment of joy. "_You're_ the old man, Bobo."

It was much like not startling one of my Master's wild strays, but I took slow and deep breath. "As soon as the little Princess has finished or doesn't want any more fruit, she should get her bottle."

Vader hummed something with barely a tune as he fed Leia.

"Speak to them. They should learn your voice, Master Dada." Elevens was cleaning and moving supplies around.

Vader startled at the droid's comment, but couldn't seem to think of anything to say to them.

Luke gave a little burp after he finished his formula, and gave me a glorious smile.

I played with his tiny feet. "Maybe Dada would like to read your bedtime story tonight?"

Vader looked at me, his eyes looking panicky.

I tried to send some calm, knowing the trickle the bracelets allowed wouldn't do much against the strength of his emotions. Even with that, he started to calm slowly.

"Their favorites are in that stack by the chair. If you want to get settled with Leia, I'll bring Luke over."

Leia looked up and spit up fruit colored formula on Vader's tunic. She wasn't upset and reached for the bottle again.

Vader just looked at her.

I was happy to continue tickling Luke, and we laughed together. I could not find it unseemly to laugh at Lord Vader's precious Sith tunic was decorated by his daughter. I had little more appreciation for the uniform required for our excursion to the roof just now.

"If I could take Miss Leia, Master Skywalker, you could attend to your uniform." Elevens took Leia and presented the mashed orange berries again. "If I might suggest it, you might want an apron or change of clothing for your visits? Perhaps a lighter color suitable for the young?"

Vader glared at me, wanting to accuse me of something... anything. "I'm not wearing light robes! What happened to my old changes?"

I hadn't expected that question after these months and waved around the apartment. "I had to clean out as baby things accumulated."

"_My robe_ is over _**there!**_"

Choosing the right words remained so important, more important than indulging my anger and sarcasm, or even my most secret hope. "Something of their father. I only wish I had something of their mother's as well. They should know her, too."

Then I braced for Vader's reaction. I didn't know how he remembered Padmé after her death.

His ire deflated. "She made, we made, so many plans for after the war."

I decided not to bother that quiet reflection for a few minutes and encouraged Luke to move toward and reach for the stuffed interceptor.

Leia was eating again, but looking toward her abstracted father and preparing her demands for living attention instead of Elevens.

Little Luke was watching his sister and father, like waiting for a geyser.

Like I was.

"Vader, you could select something in a brighter color for when you are here. I'm sure Vens could select something child-appropriate if you ask him." I tried fairly hard to keep the humor out of my voice, but there was no 'do.' Droid fashion sense was an oxymoron, hit or mess at best.

This explosion came as laughter, clean and bright. "No, I don't kriffin' think so."

I allowed myself a deeper breath and small smile with Luke's.

Leia made a face and bleated into a shriek, her face all red.

Jarred from his humor, again Vader seemed shocked.

Standing with Luke, I told Vader, "You have about thirty seconds to clean that off before she reaches ear-piercing. Go on..."

When I reached Leia and Elevens, I sent calm and comfort, but she just wasn't listening. Luke started feeling fretful as well as I held them.

Vader hurried back as the volume reached its peak, threatening to become a duet. He'd stuffed a big towel to cover his front and reached for his daughter.

She quieted as soon as she could grab at the towel and pull.

"Are you doing this deliberately? You've soothed much larger groups, and these are just infants." He wasn't quite angry, but irritated in the sudden silence.

It was easier to stay amused at the sight of him, with a huge, white fluffy bib hiding and protecting most of his uniform _from his daughter._ "No, Dada. This happens several times a week. I'm a bit limited these days in using the Force." I rattled the bracelet on my free arm, because he seemed to have forgotten.

Luke started reaching across the room for Vader, a toothless grin filling his face.

"Yes, Sunny. Dada will still read you a story as soon as he gets settled with your sister."

Vader sat in the wide armchair, settling Leia. I put Luke in his usual spot for story time, grabbing the top book to hand to their father.

As I settled on the sofa, Vader awkwardly found the place to put the three of them so they all could see the book.

"_What do I do?"_

"Read the story aloud to them. They like when you make sounds. They won't understand much at this age, but they will learn your voice." I had to look away for a moment. "With your long absences, they might have thought you were a stranger. A month is an eternity at that age."

Vader's skin paled and he turned the pages of the book. "Fine. Sora was a big, big girl. Her teacher said it was time for her to fly all by herself. Sora was a little scared, but he said that was okay. She needed to take a very important package to the moon and back..."

His voice smoothed out as Leia and Luke settled while listening to him. He even noticed when they focused on the extra sounds from the story.

I wondered if and when he noticed from the art that she was clearly a Padawan learning to fly a Jedi Actis interceptor. Someone had censored the book before it had been printed. How long until even that was clouded?

They had fallen asleep before he reached the halfway point. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Almost always, sooner if they don't like the story."

Looking at the pages left, he wondered, "How does it end?"

"Later she fights pirates or mercenaries attacking Ando from orbit and gets a medal for destroying the command vessel."

"Where's her teacher?" His contempt made his realization clear.

I only shrugged. "Piloting a ship to Kellar. The single picture looks like a diplomatic mission and some were in formal garb, but any explanation is gone. The story is about the young pilot." I was convinced the one diplomat was a child's view of Padmé on a treaty mission to a Separatist world. The book was clearly written a year or two ago. It was a comfort to pretend my former Padawan was in the crowd, happy and free and sane in the story.

"Are they all like this, propaganda for the Jedi?"

With that I could not resist rolling my eyes. "Jedi pilots were among the best. You know that as well as anyone. That had little to do with the Code, and more to do with Force sensitivity. You survived many flights only because of the sensitivity."

Vader almost spoke, but remained silent.

I got up to help get Leia and Luke settled to sleep. Elevens was cleaning when we returned to the common room, but would settle again soon.

Vader didn't seem to know what to say either, and the silence grew too long before he finally spoke again. "That uniform doesn't look too bad. Maybe I'll steal one next visit. It matches your eyes sometimes."

_Where did that come from?_


	9. A Bad Feeling About This

4

Chapter 9: A Bad Feeling About This

For the next week, Vader visited almost every day, sometimes just for bedtime. The very next visit, he'd found a gray medical gown to replace his black tunic. He was dismayed at Leia's temper after he arrived that night. Luke just wanted to show off his hugs.

I sent more calm and cool when she made a face at him. "She's teething and not happy about it. It's not you, it's just normal. Luke should be starting any time, too."

"I thought it'd be simpler than this." His face crumpled as he held her when her pain changed into angry noise.

I could smile after my hours of meditations. "You must have done the same to your mother. It would have been difficult to be soothing in her situation. Elevens is a great help with physical care and advice, even if he cannot connect with their feelings or through the Force. You just have to out-wait the stormy princess. They really cannot be reasoned with at this age. Project calm and soothing, gently, please. I cannot calm her enough."

Earlier I'd used ice and cold fruit to make do, but Vader made the effort and Leia settled with her face wet from angry tears. The story time about a family at a moon festival left the three of them ready to doze off.

Two visits later, Vader arrived with a package hidden in his cloak. He came back from the fresher, wearing a different plain outfit in the same dark blue as mine. They were made in a finer material, looser than mine, and he seemed more relaxed as he fed them the brown sweetened bean mash on his own.

I was not surprised when he chose another tale of Sora, rescuing a city from Separatists.

So it continued for weeks, first Leia and then Luke got their first bottom teeth. Rex would report on major Imperial news, that Separatists were virtually destroyed, every morning more appearing quietly in the supposed Imperial Senate.

The irony was that the crushing campaign the Republican Senate resisted, ended the war rapidly. The more painful irony was that _He_ only needed Vader to bring something that looked like peace from a great distance.

I could only witness.

I'd been giving much thought on how to improve my training while still in plain sight of guards and monitors. If I could find any of the Order's training droids in a forgotten corner, it would not help much as I had no light saber. A live opponent was better for unarmed.

Beyond that, caring for the twins took most of my time and energy.

One morning, Rex had a flimsy for me. This was an invitation for dinner with the Emperor tomorrow.

I didn't need Force-Visions to _**know**_ this would not end well. I paid special attention to Leia and Luke for the rest of the day. I didn't know enough about Sith traditions to know how young they started training.

When they did, I was under no illusions that I would have outlived my usefulness. But I needed an ally outside the Palace.

Vader arrived early, taking Luke with him when he went to change. That relieved my worries about their relationship. It was quiet through the evening, and even a Duchess Sati story didn't help my mood.

"What is _wrong_ with you tonight, old man?"

I paused before choosing how to respond. Instead, I handed him the flimsy.

Vader grinned. "That's great. He's very wise in the Force. You could learn a lot."

I banished my first thought before it formed. "I have a bad feeling about this, Vader. You know how _seriously_ I take those warnings when I get them."

He paused, but then shook it off. "You _only_ say that seconds before the druk flies. I haven't felt anything. You'll be in the safest place in the Empire."

That did not change what the Force whispered to me, so I remained silent for a long moment. "How long is this likely to be? I would prefer to be back for bedtime."

"Two or three hours. Longer with more people." He made another face, but the flavor of his emotions was still elusive.

It was getting clear that Vader did not have an invitation.

I needed to rest and meditate. "Good night, Vader." I was really saying those words to my lost brother as I turned to enter my room.

I meditated for hours before I slept. The insight I sought was just out of my reach. The Force comforted me and counseled patience, but nothing immediately helpful.

Rex arrived, with anger rolling off him. "Attackers spent their lives, just to attack one of our barracks. So kriffin stupid!"

I checked the drink cups before I looked at him. "Did anyone die?" _I didn't blame the clones, not much of late._

"A few who were near the gate. A cargo vehicle was loaded with explosive, and crashed into a barrier. They weren't even close to getting inside."

I took a sip from my cooling tea. This wasn't the danger, but it would come today. "Be careful today, Rex. I'm sensing the coming of a disturbance."

The Captain frowned. "No other details, General?"

That was all I had, so I shook my head and looked pointedly at my bracelets.

Rex's frown became a grimace. "I have some leave time this afternoon, and was going to look in the Undercity for older children's books. The book shops don't want to let me near the children's books, and they cost so much."

"Thank you, Rex." Sometimes I missed even my small stipend.

The rest of the day seemed calm enough. I spent some time repeating the children's adjusted schedule with Elevens. They should eat and sleep early, especially if their father was away.

Luke caught my tension and clung to me, even as Vader arrived.

Vader's frown was clear as soon as he shed his black tunic. "They're done eating already?"

"I did not know if you would be here today. I don't think Vens could feed them as well alone."

Displeasure passed after an instant. "I will be here every day I am not required elsewhere.

There was nothing to say to that. I straightened my appearance, even as Luke crawled in my direction with a determined frown.

Leia was making noises at Vader, waving a stuffed animal with each arm.

When I finished grooming for the unwelcome meeting, I scooped up Luke, soothing through his curls. "I will be back later, Sunny-boy."

"Stop worrying, Bobo. You look fine in blue."

I wasn't wishing to look anything fine, I wanted to retain my dignity as a Jedi Master as much as I could. Suddenly, I was sure that I would not see Luke again for some time.

Luke started crying and reaching for my beard.

I sent more calm to him as I heard Leia hiccup her new unhappiness into Vader's irritation. I said with a tight throat, "Shh, Sunny-boy. Bobo loves you, Bobo loves Leia. Dada will keep you safe here."

"It's only a dinner." Vader's voice was unnaturally flat as he tried to control his temper.

"Of course, Lord Vader." My voice was unnaturally flat, too.

I settled Luke into his father's lap, and then I departed. Outside the door, my escort was led by CC-2224. I spent the time to cross the former Temple, purging my grief and fear and then strengthening my shields.

I entered a small dining room, stark in black and red, like the hallways.

"Ah, General Kenobi. You look healthy. Retirement looks to agree with you." Palpatine is standing beside one of the panoramic glassteele windows. A small table has small edibles and a fine liquor in brandy glasses, still chilled.

I was not familiar with the drink, but it had a smooth bite with a sweet and fruity flavor.

His face was the professional diplomat, satisfied at the status of his entertainment. In the Force, he was gloating and feeding on his relative power.

"Caring for the twins agrees with me, and it keeps me very busy."

"Indeed. I admit to some surprise that you settled so easily into your new role. I fully expected some covert actions, some sabotage from a Jedi. But you have made no effort to monitor the Empire."

My smile was not polite, but edged in ice. "You forget our tradition was to nurture life through diplomacy and protection. Leading armies was outside that."

Droids were beginning to deliver the next course.

"Still, you did it very well. At times I was concerned about my Apprentice through the massive destruction you both inspired." He mockingly saluted me. "It is almost a shame you did not turn when you defeated Maul. You might have been a better apprentice than your former Grandmaster, you lack that overweening ego that was his weakness."

Defeated? That word choice bothered me as soon as he said it.

"Why yes, Jedi. You managed to frighten the boy in the fight with your Dark potential. You ruined his potential as an Apprentice. He was not supposed to be afraid of anyone but me."

"Oops. My deepest regrets."

Palpatine chuckled and gestured toward the table where fish dishes awaited with the faintest wisp of steam. "I had the finest specimens of faynaa scalefish, imported from Naboo for the Emperor's table."

I nodded after we were seated, remembering the tee swarming just outside the life support bubble of Otoh Gunga.

"Small delicacies, small entertainments." The Emperor began to eat. "I found young Leia's decoration of my Apprentice's robes most amusing. I must have watched it at least a dozen times. And Vader was so balanced of the edge of frustrated and angry."

I ate quietly. That settled the question, we _were_ being monitored.

He looked around the room. "Foolish remnants of the Separatists have struck earlier today. I understand most have been captured, but some might still be in the Palace.

I was worried enough that I had no interest in the dessert and I wanted to make my excuses. When I went to move, I remained sitting.

"It was terribly shocking," Palpatine's words and Force presence did not agree. "Assassins were found in the residential areas, seeking any target that might embarrass the leaders of the Empire. Nasty, evil rebels had no mercy for collaborators, and there were few enough in the Palace to attack.

I was desperate to move. I wasn't even sure if I was physically being held with the Force. _-Anakin! Get them away!-_

My hearing and vision were coming through a long tunnel. My Force-sense shattering as everything grayed. An earthquake in the Force came from below me, but I could not touch it.

"This is a fine time to test my apprentice, as well." A comm activated, and his voice changed timbre. "Security! Emergency. The General seems to be poisoned, in the south dining room. Send medics and troopers..."

"Hmm. Still clinging on to that Light."

"


	10. Green About the Gills

4

Chapter 10: Green About The Gills

I woke, aching everywhere, my eyelids stuck shut. My throat, I had trouble swallowing the metallic flavor from my mouth. Even as I was taking stock, cramps echoed through gut and legs, binding already sore muscles.

Something was shielding my eyes. Puffing some air, it was difficult to speak. "Hh- waa-."

"Of course, General." A clone, but which one was unclear, lifted me and set a straw to my lips.

As soon as the water touched my mouth, it was almost directly absorbed. So I drank steadily, as much as I could.

Cramps stopped me before I could feel satisfied. I felt a little better, but still thirsty and hungry. I tried to ask how long, but I could tell my words were unclear.

"Approximately fifty hours, General. Chelation and clearing the poison started right away as you were unconscious. Less unpleasant that way."

I had accepted my necessary and inevitable death, so every day with Leia and Luke was a gift. But this had been the first for months. "Hhank-u."

He patted my shoulder. "We're not done yet, Sir. In an hour or two you're going into the bacta tank to help with the muscle damage from those convulsions and help your skin and scalp. You _can_ go to sleep if you want..."

Finally sure, I managed to say, "Kix. 'Ex?"

Another pat. "Yes, General. He comes by every few hours. He'll be glad to see you. You can rest now."

That seemed good advice, but I would meditate first. But I could not feel the Force, not really. I forced my panic down into meditation that left me sleepy and nearly in a doze.

Maybe I had slept, because I woke to feeling the touch of fingers along my head. When I opened my eyes, Vader sat next to my bed, without the damned mask.

Sliding a little closer, his eyes were a frantic molten gold, glistening too much. "Master! I'm _so sorry_, I should have listened to you." _**Force, your hair!**_

Those thoughts hurt like burning thorns, and I could not prevent a wince away. Nor could I marshal any shield or speech. "Rrr!" I growled in my frustration.

He winced and let go.

My breaths were short and shallow. I repeated one thought over and over. No blame, no blame, no blame. I did not blame him for this.

Not this.

"General. You must slow your breathing or you will pass out. We'll start with two count. Breath in.. one.. two, out.. one.. two." Kix was on my other side.

_**Let me help, Master.**_ His eyes shifted to _almost_ blue again.

I managed to abort the wince and reached to pat near his arm, but he felt the wince. I tried to stiffen my throat. "S'ree. T purns. Dar'nss." I took a deeper breath and started holding to three as Kix was coaching.

My once Padawan's fist hit the mattress and the bed shook.

A few minutes after my breathing was clearer and when my arms moved more as I wished, I patted his arm. "Wins?"

He looked up, on the edge of exhaustion. "They are fine. The assassins sent a speeder through the wall, just down from our rooms. I took care of them in the hall. They didn't sleep through it, Luke was acting up the entire time you were gone. Until he went _silent…_ at least a minute before the impact." There was some pride in the tale. "_Did_ you try to contact me?"

I nodded, regretting that more had not gotten through.

Angry annoyance was back and his jaw set. But it was not directed at me. He addressed the medic with a threat in his voice. "Get him the best care, if you have _any_ problems getting anything he might need, direct them to me."

Making a gurgling sound to get his attention, I patted his arm again. "Tranz."

He always made a face, but he didn't speak about it this time.

I opened myself to the trickles I could barely feel, and begin my meditation, asking the Light's help to heal.

The next time I reached consciousness I was warmer in a medical gown, both my thoughts and breathing were clearer. That left me curious, and I reached to my head.

Only ragged patches remained on my head. I reached down along my jaw, and that was also... decimated. My major vanity, cultivated so long ago, both to appear older and honor my Master. I had lost it before for missions, but _not_ like this.

I knew this _feeling_ was shallow and unworthy of a Master, but it was one of the few things I wanted to hold on to, to be attached to _myself as a Jedi_. My need for meditation on that was embarrassing after the years of study and discipline. But these feelings at the end were pointless. The hair served no special benefit in my life, and hopefully it would regrow.

After all, neither Yoda nor Mace were over-blessed.

"Ah, General. Done resting for now? Could you finish this broth and this highly nutritious punch with 89 vitamins and nutrients, but no flavor?" Kix knew this was the point where many of his patients started to escape.

I had to smile. "_I could._ But wouldn't that ruin my record for escaping medical care too soon?"

He laughed, a livelier reaction than from most clones since. Since. "I'm glad you're feeling better. The poison was a metal alloy, I haven't seen anything about this recipe's effects, but the base is an ancient poison. You should recover completely… _As long as you finish_ your treatment." Kix's pointed glare at the punch was clear.

I drank it in one shot, not that willing to taste it, but hiding surprise that the cuffs were gone.

"Other good news is that it wasn't chronic, no trace in your hair or the children's."

As much as I'd worried, I had not expected that possibility. "Can I see them?"

"Later today, perhaps. Lord Vader has barely left their company since the attacks."

I heard a knock at the doorway, and saw Rex shuffling his feet just outside the doorway. "Do you have a scooter to get me _out_ of here, Captain?"

"Kix outranks me right now, General." Rex came in, looking wary. "I missed all your disturbance the other day, just the cleanup."

I nodded and smiled. "I would have rather missed this particular disturbance as well."

And yet, there was no one I could discuss what really happened, not even Rex.

Kix spoke up again. "No one doubts it would have been a faster beat down if the Team was still active, sir." He paused, upset. "Not that I begrudge you your retirement, Sir. You had to be hurt because of all those traitors."

That brought a pang of sadness, that all my brothers had become a footnote of evil. "Betrayal is more painful than any physical injury."

"Yes," Rex said heavily.

Kix checked my readings after a moment. "The Captain may remain for ten minutes before you should rest again, General."

Rex came in and carefully sat in the chair beside my bed. "I found some children's books in the Undercity. Most are in good shape and all are clean."

"I'll look forward to that, Rex." I took a careful breath and held it to prove to myself I could. "How are Leia and Luke really doing? There were quite upset when I left, especially Luke."

"Miss Leia was fine the next morning, when I found her sleeping on her father. Master Luke was the first of them to wake. He's been fussier that usual."

"They have their moods, usually disjoint. I don't know what else to talk about, Rex. It's not like I've ever had the time for the opera season, let alone now with two babies." I'd enjoyed research trips in the Archives, but I doubted they existed anymore.

"You'll be back soon enough. Lord Vader nearly bounced Elevens this morning, but he stopped in time."

I took a deep breath and looked at Rex to see his hidden concern. "Why did he stop?"

"A baby squawk. Dunno which, as they were both unhappy."

I forced a chuckle. "Droids always were in greater danger when he was angry at them."

Rex laughed himself and waved a goodbye on his way out, and Kix followed.

I thought for a while, and when I finished, I knew what I had to do next. I called out, "Kix!" When he arrived I said, "Do you have a few minutes? I'd like to shave it all, so it's even before Leia and Luke see me again."

The medic's concern became understanding. "Of course, General."

His presence in the Force was growing closer, still weak despite the missing bracelet cuffs.

Shaving, and later trimming my beard, was sometimes a meditation when I was most annoyed. It wasn't as relaxing when someone else did it, but I did not yet trust my steadiness for detail work.

When he finished, I felt my chin and scalp, remembering waking yesterday. I was not sure if I wanted to see myself: pale skin that probably still looked too young, tired eyes that have seen too much and struggles for serenity… and bald as an egg. Not that I had a choice, bald had more dignity than the sparse tufts of hair that remained.

Remembering Hardeen, I was reluctant to evoke that time again. That was the first time he seriously tried to hurt me, and it was always a painful memory. The rage when he found me. I'd thought was mere grief, instead of the tip of an iceberg.

"General, let us see if you are able to go to the fresher and back?"

My lips curved up at his tentative encouragement with some firmness. I was a flight risk, and retained enough honorary rank that I could be difficult.

But not yet today.

Walking to the sink in the fresher took far more effort than it should and revealed two things. One, a chunk of coppery phlegm in my upper throat that didn't dislodge until I was walking, worried Kix. It was sent off for medical tests. The second was that my appearance was dismaying. My skin was too pale: gray with a greenish hint. Totally bald head, right down to missing eyebrows. A few scars I'd forgotten were still clear in the hairless terrain of my flesh.

I wasn't sure it was me in the mirror and the bald man reached for me as well.

_It was only hair._

"Bobo!" "Bobo, Bobo!"

Vader, all in black again, was carrying Leia and Luke into the room.

I turned too quickly, and gripped the sink as Kix reached to support me again.

"See, Dada said Bobo was fine." With the mask on, his mood was less clear.

I shuffled back to the nearest chair while Kix left us as soon as I dropped into the chair.

"Let me sit first, dear ones." I caught my breath and reached for them. "I missed you so much, young ones."

Waving his arms and crowing delight, Luke floated over, followed by a quieter Leia. They both patted my chin and head, puzzled. They started talking, and about all I could pick out were a few names they mastered.

I smiled and nodded, hugging them closer wile I rested. When they wound down, they fell asleep clutching my medical gown. I was glad to feel their untainted Light so close in this ruins of a palace.

My hand was grabbed and a cuff returned to my wrist.

My heart sank as I looked at the reflections on the mask.

The Force trickles dropped to sand eddies. "Things _**will change**_ when you return to your duties."


	11. Change

3

Chapter 11: Change

At Vader's declaration, I felt like I was almost deflating at my renewed grief for the Empire and my captivity. My throat hurt nearly as much as the Force-choking months ago. I leaned my cheek against Leia's head, not looking as my other arm was cuffed again, too.

I should be better than this, but the Force rarely even whispered guidance to me anymore.

I leached and purged the bitterness as fast as I could, reminded that for all the toys and fine things, this was not a healthy place for children. Even a pit of villainy would be safer than this palace for the children or me.

Vader left soon after, taking most of the light in the room with Leia and Luke.

He also took some of the darkness.

I forced myself to meditate, then ate with Rex and slept.

The next two days passed in a similar way. I rested, I ate, I meditated, I walked and then exercised, I visited with Rex, and I thought about what I needed to do to get the twins away from this pit.

Vader would have to wait, he _chose_ to be here.

He did bring the children to visit both days and they were happy to crawl all over me and chatter.

We didn't speak much.

The third morning, Kix entered while I was meditating. "I wonder if this was a record, General. I don't think I remember a case where you didn't sneak out."

I smiled, for he meant well. "We _were_ very active in those days, Kix. Actually we were, I was, always active from the time I was a Padawan studying under Master Jinn. I could not in good conscience remain at leisure when people were in danger or disputes became war."

"That's part of why you were one of the best generals, sir. You didn't abandon your duties."

I had to look away. "I missed too many other things in the chaos. Senator Amidala should not have died." _Neither should the Republic nor the Light in my brother._

Kix coughed uncomfortably. "If we do one more check on your healing, you can return to your rooms, General."

He had no argument from me, and soon I was hurrying back up to my rooms with Rex trailing me. Worker droids were finishing repairs in the hall and some rooms, and I realized that the rooms remained somewhat intact since they were abandoned.

Maybe I could make use of that.

We moved past the repair work, and my door looked undamaged. The old label the Order placed still remained- still saying 'Kenobi – Skywalker.' I was surprised _he_ hadn't ordered the worn label removed.

"I'll be glad to sleep in a regular bed, Rex, instead of the healing hall." I slowed as I reached the doorway of my cell with two of the Stormtroopers outside.

"No, we didn't know that about you at all, General. You always evaded medical attention going in or coming out." Rex's sarcasm was high. "The only times you could be corralled was when General Skywalker was hurt."

I had to take a deep breath at feeling the darker Force-presence inside. "That does not matter now, if it ever did."

_Those days were gone._

Reaching out, I opened the door and entered, alone.

Vader sat at the low table, in black, with the twins pushing and rolling his helmet across the floor. "At last, my old Master. You are back where you belong."

I nodded, with nothing else to say.

"The first thing to address is the danger the children were in." Vader's words were like rust grinding. "You need to be more capable. You will spar and train in the old training rooms daily. We will spar in the mornings I am here, _my children_ will not be at risk while I am away."

I nodded. I could not disagree. My last duel was against General Grievous months ago. It was clear at Geonosis that too many Jedi only trained katas in formal serenity and not for battle.

"Fine." Drawing from his cloak, he tossed something at me.

I almost could not believe it was my light saber. I turned it over, looking to damage or modifications, without finding any.

"Be careful with it. How you use that, is your life. The bounty on Jedi is very large." Vader was smirking, but his golden eyes were serious. "Misusing it will have consequences for more than yourself."

I controlled my reaction to the Darkness in his threat, appearing calm, but this opened so many options for me. Beyond all that, I felt more whole again, to have that symbol and pledge returned to me.

Even breathing was easier.

"We're going. Get the twins and the damn droid, now."

It seemed only moments before we were in one of the larger training rooms where the air seemed flat and dull. This room once hosted tournaments of dozens if not hundreds of Jedi. The five of us echoed in a hall that should have had dust and spiderwebs, but did not.

So, we sparred after some warm-up. I was uncomfortable with merely sparring against his bleeding red saber. Actually, I felt unrest around and through me.

_I had trained_ all my life to fight Sith, decisively, even brutally, to defend and protect others… and _survive._

_I defeated_ a Sith Apprentice and was knighted for it.

_I fought_ Apprentices, Acolytes, and the Fallen for too many years. I had sparred with Anakin for most of my adult life.

But not like this, with _Vader_ using a blade of magma, and rage flowing from him in a river.

I remained defensive as we fought, conserving energy, just protecting myself with Soresu. The Force was not urging any action, but it was hard to tell right now.

Vader got angrier. "_**Fight, damn you!**_"

I stepped back. "Why?"

He leaped forward with a huge overhead swing against deflection. "Because there are Separatists who continue to rebel, because I have enemies who would be glad to kill the twins, and _because I said so!_"

The pace of his attacks increased, and I could feel that I was beginning to tire too soon.

_****And most importantly, I will need help to kill him.****_


	12. Unfettered

Chapter 12: Unfettered

Vader kicked at my chest with that promise and I rolled away, awkwardly trying to dissipate the force of the hit, but I ended up flat on the mat. He didn't offer a hand up.

…His hand _was_ up, in a clenched fist. "You don't matter, _Jedi._ Except to keep them safe from any rebellious threat. They will not be under-protected again."

I dropped to the training mat an eternity of seconds after I got dizzy and lightheaded from the choking. I coughed and staggered to my feet. I would not cower.

My light saber was still in my hand.

_*Good.*_ Vader replaced his saber to his belt. "New security measures will be added, which I will review myself. Dismissed."

I resisted my urge to be sarcastic, and hurried over to Elevens and the twins. They were too quiet, on the edge of frightened with angry tears. Hoping to soothe them, I bundled them in my arms and hurried to our sanctuary.

Vader arrived moments after me, and with a sigh changed back into the blue uniform.

Then he held out his arms for a child, his face neutral.

I didn't want to hand either over to him. "They're only starting to calm."

"I cannot show weakness over them out there, that will increase risk from rivals. I am getting pressure to leave them here for extended periods during missions." He looked at me, sadness on his face not reduced by the gold in his eyes. "Please, Obi-Wan."

Leia was waving her arms and angry, while Luke had a fierce grip of my tunic. So I handed her to her father.

His face softened, even if her hand grazed his face. "Hush my little princess, everything's fine. Daddy's fine. Bobo is okay. Luke is fine..."

Turning my attention to Luke, I soothed a finger over his little fist and projected calm for him. "You were very good today, Sunny-boy."

Leia had calmed and started sucking her thumb.

Vader looked down, unwilling or unable to comment.

"If I am to practice, 'Vens isn't enough to keep them off the mat. I don't want them out of sight when I train." Whatever Vader's reasons, I knew sharpening my skills again was useful.

That made Vader's eyes darken for an instant. "Your guard will be changing, to only experienced Commanders. They have been disproportionately dying, and some deactivated. One recaptured, even. If _any_ clone is a threat, warn me, or deal with it yourself. You are still General, with authority on some issues. There are no fair courts for them better than you. Handpick additional guards for during your training if you want."

I got a whiff that it was time, but I had to know. As I checked Luke's pants, I hummed. -_Do you have a plan?-_

_**Not yet.**_

As shallow as it was to realize, I was glad to have my lightsaber.

Within a few more days, guards with familiar identification numbers replaced the ones I'd never really met, increasing our escort when the children and I were out of our rooms. Bly, Dice, and Fox were too… blank now.

Rex smacked Wolffe's shoulder when he showed up one day. "I'd suggest putting him on the garden detail, General."

Cody was irritated, though he held no real appreciation of his chosen name anymore.

Frustration and a little anger hid behind the joker's face, very refreshing after the emptiness of the others. I realized that he'd been gone for months. "Those details will increase as they will need to be restrained to keep from underfoot when I train."

I trusted Wolffe, even as he understood more than Cody had in months. He came in to chat sometimes, like Rex did, but he never explained what happened while he was gone. I assigned them as primary backups, one to protect each twin, beyond our normal escorts. I preferred guards who understood the true dangers.

* * *

Weeks and months passed as I retrained. Rex and Wolffe told about life outside the palace, including small things that said much that never made it to news reports. Vader visited twice a week on the average.

I never got comfortable with his burning scarlet blade for practice, but he could not, or maybe would not put it to a training setting. I could feel Rex and Wolffe's fear when they realized that from burnt masonry pavings and mats.

I wondered how long he would childishly feel satisfied, that he beat me a majority of the time with his unhampered use of the Force.

All evidence was a _long_ time.

Still, I improved at conserving my strength for longer sessions and breaking out of the choke holds. Now he was beginning to tire in longer matches, with the greater energy demands of his form.

I regretted that this was honing _his_ skill, that he would use against surviving Jedi or remaining Separatist. Those forces held more hope for me now.

Vader drew on the Dark when we fought, for strength and agility, as much or more as when he drew on the Light. What Vader didn't use, was beginning to make me wonder: Force Lightning. Dooku used it, but I was beginning to think Vader did not, and could not. He hadn't shown any of the mysterious Force abilities in the old legends I'd both devoured and feared as a youngling.

The Force suggested during a meditation, that he has not the leisure or interest in getting frightened when he was that age. He had memories of Tatooine.

So he was _not_ being taught by his new Master.

_Has he realized it yet?_

_Should I, could I, address that puzzle?_

Leia and Luke were fast approaching their first birthday, and a grand celebration was being planned for the anniversary of the Empire. The latter was a great sadness for myself, so I let the former be my focus.

Two days before Empire Day, Leia finally fell asleep from listening to a tatty copy of Sora making friends with a baby Krayt dragon. Luke had already fallen asleep looking at the moving stars on the ceiling.

Vader was nearly as calm as they. He looked over with a frown. "I don't know what to get for them. Padmé mentioned gifts she'd gotten or given. But I don't know what to..."

"Customs vary." I'd considered the fabric of interconnections with other people around one, during meditation. I still had a few tokens of people lost to me, even if they might still live. "I don't see any reason to deny them small gifts on special occasions. From what I've read, a food treat, hug, or toy is about all they understand. Spending time with them means more than a droid lolth cat at this age."

"Where are you getting this shit? You didn't _get_ this when I was a youngling."

"I'm reading ahead of their age from public references. The creche minders once knew all this for Initiates of Leia and Luke's age, but I doubt there was any experience or guides for an ex-slave your age." I took a breath and braced myself. "I regret that I did not understand when you were young."

After a long, silent moment I added, "I can arrange for copies of the most useful books if you would like to understand more."

Vader looked at Leia and paused, his face darkening as he looked at me. "_**I**_ don't have the time, _you_ can do the research. I have other projects and duties that demand my time."

So much for that hope, at least Vader was proving a better parent than I feared.

"We will be expected at some events for Empire Day. Check their formal clothing fits tomorrow. They will be a credit..."

"They will be children. Do not expect more than they can..." I stopped speaking when he had stormed out.

Wolffe came in. Avoiding Vader or checking on us was not clear.

I finished tucking in the blankets and left Elevens on watch in the twins' room. I left for the outer room. "I hope you and Rex can stay with us, perhaps without armor, during the festivities. The attack last time does not give me confidence in their safety during events."

"You'd think some of the whiners and passies would have jumped to protect babies. At least to get them away."

There was little to say to that. Once I thought Bail would have done anything to help Padmé's children. I wished I knew.

I didn't see Vader in the morning for sparring, but there was a hum in the Palace. Larger sized formal costumes arrived for Leia and Luke that fit well enough that they could move around. That gave them the option to run in the Naboo style dress and Imperial uniform. Leia did not like the decorations on hers and started pulling them off and chewing on them.

While I thought it amusing, I doubted Vader would and I got them back in their play clothes as fast as 'Vens could help.

I also had a new costume. No real change aside from lack of wear, still navy, but now there were rank markings I did not understand.

A comm chimed.

My comm.

For the first time in a year. I found it by sound, inside the package with the new uniform. It still showed the caller as Anakin.

The bitter irony.

"Yes?"

"Wear the damn thing tomorrow." He didn't say anything else, but I could hear the frustration.

I needed whatever respect and mobility I could gather if I were to escape with the twins. I estimated they would need to be at least six to follow directions and not need to be carried. Meeting people, and perhaps making allies _required_ this deep cover costume. "Very well."

Vader cut the connection without a word.

Though I disliked it greatly, it was only cloth and bits of metal.

Better was having a working comm again. I examined it, looking for alterations, I found few, but I could not contact locations off planet, like the Palace in Theed. I felt sure it was monitored and called no one I knew personally. I archived the missed messages for the last year, for later study.

Vader came later after we ate, in a mood that only lightened when Luke and Leia ran to grab at his legs. Nearly as bubbly as their glee at seeing him.

Once I would have ordered him to sleep if he were this bag-eyed.

"I was about to read to them the farmer girl in the snow story."

"I'll read it as soon as I change." He looked down and pried Luke off as I tickled Leia enough for her to let go.

When they slept again, most of his content drained away as he concentrated for a moment and began to remove my Force binders roughly and replacing them. "I have new cuffs for you, but I've made some changes. If I am present like during that attack, you should have full Force access to protect the twins from danger. I had to hurry before tomorrow's event, so it has not been tested enough. It randomly shorts and scrambles signals for a few minutes."

I felt a small smile at this. I could also feel more of the Force than since right after the bacta tank.

"Only a moment left. Don't do anything flashy. There's other acolytes in and out on missions, eager to take my place. The Emperor enjoys you being in stuck in here. The others see you as a potential rival if you Fall, and punishment for an 'accident' won't help you much."

He fiddled with a probe for a minute and the world around me dulled worse than before. "Behave, Kenobi. I expect another attack tomorrow for the anniversary."

Another adjustment and I could feel more again, enough that I wanted to spin and take it all in. Dimmer now that I felt more than only the trickle, but it wasn't all Dark.

Life continued on, even when so many lives had joined the Force.

_*Shield, kriff it! You saw where I did it, you should be able to use the Force, even at the lowest setting. But this only works if they think you hobbled. Leave the random scrambler alone, the false alarms will bore them eventually. New recruits aren't that bright.*_

I'd been looking at the cuffs and it had taken this long to realize they were thicker and, well, gaudier. Instead of only the gold traceries in dark smoke metal casing. This added gems. In varying sizes and colors nestled in the gold, until I realized the colors swapped depending on how my arm was tilted.

The value of something like this, made me nauseous.

Meditation before bed did not clear my unease completely. That many gems were another kind of danger and perceived attachment. They marked me as much as a branding iron or cult tattoo. I was not attached to this gilded cage, nor did I want to live in a palace. I wanted my simpler robes, my fellowship, and purpose.

_Jedi did not want._

* * *

I wished we could have had a quiet day with the twins, but I knew something else would happen. I remained unsettled through katas, play, lunch, and nap. When Vader came to collect us early afternoon, we had birthday cake before the last piece of finery was put on.

Rex and Wolffe failed to hide their reactions to my new cuffs. The latter kept eyeing me, but just looked smug.

Our full escort took us to a nearby park, manicured and green with open lawn the twins wanted to explore. A few hundred guests were present, with fewer familiar faces than a year ago. Mon Mothma was now my best hope for a trustworthy contact. Organa's lips curled with a sneer, enough that I released my sorrow into the Force.

It almost seemed that as many Stormtroopers and Red Guard were present to keep out the uninvited and news camera drones, though most troopers were in full armor in the edges. Rex and Wolffe in their grays were of the few among the guests.

The Emperor's speech was a marvel for what it said, what it implied, and what it denied. If I had a Padawan, I would assign them to analyze it for all the ways it mislead.

Emperor Palpatine thanked the crowd for its patience. "And now my people, so begins the festivities, the Empire's heroes rewarded, food, and entertainments. The first entertainment should be thrilling, an exhibition duel between Lord Vader and the retired General Kenobi. To keep it interesting, it will be to first blood."

I could feel Vader's surprise, too.


	13. The Duel

3

Chapter 13: Duel

A murmur spread through the crowd, and I could not be sure their mood. Wolffe and Rex were uneasy. I wasn't sure about my mood, perhaps calm, resigned, a bit of grief for Leia and Luke's sake.

What was clear was Vader's anger, simmering behind his mask.

Droids began serving refreshments and I collected several juices and small cakes. Some were for them, but I had several of the juices, for energy and hydration.

The twins were getting fussy as I bent over to check on them, they wanted to get out and run around, very soon now. This was far from the quiet of the roof or training halls.

Vader's black cloak appeared in my peripheral vision.

I stood and turned to face him. "I don't think they will be as safe in this crowd. They should go in."

He stiffly nodded, lava flowing in his presence.

"Rex, get them in to Vens, he'll know their schedule. Collect any assistance you need." I nodded toward Vader as I sent warm calm to Leia and Luke. "Send notice as soon as you're secure."

Rex and his partner saluted and moved off quickly.

Vader stalked off to the Emperor's side, after speaking to more troopers and circling the space. I settled into a light meditation off to the side. A pair of Stormtroopers stood a short distance behind me, but I did not know or trust them. None came to speak to me, as if I had some plague, not even a few Senators and officials I had dealt with many times. I sought calm as I observed the ebb and flow of the crowd as I waited for the exhibition with my arms crossed and absently rubbing my bearded chin.

There were a few brief speeches by Admirals and Governors, but few seemed to care.

Vader moved to the center and shouted, "We're about to start. Keep back. Period." His anger still rumbled below the words.

The crowd had thinned slightly, some who were perhaps wiser about the risk they courted. I would be careful, but this was not safe.

At some signal, one of the Admirals, reeking of satisfaction called the start.

I did not salute, and neither did Vader. This was not mutual sparring nor wartime battle with a measure of respect for the duel. This was a show, an entertainment for those uninterested in understanding or respect.

I had not realized my anger about this. Not a growing rage like Vader's, but my disappointment had thin veins of anger. I sent it away, even as I settled into a slightly modified opening stance.

Anger crystal clear and Darkness swirling around him, Vader leaped up for an overhead strike.

Shifting to block and deflect was automatic, this was a common move for his opening. Close enough now, I continued my parry into a cut toward his side as he rolled aside. Before I could shift back to a neutral stance he swung at my legs and I jumped away and turned back to face him.

Aside from the audience, this began to feel like one of our sparring sessions. Back and forth, feints and acrobatics, a rhythm well over a decade in the making.

_The fierce youngling, still wary of quantities of water, holding so tightly to the grip, that strain made it weaker. Losing hold, over and over from when the simplest of blocks broke his hold._

_Until he finally learned that loosening his grip let him keep his blade… That lesson did not generalize._

_The older Padawan, face and braid lengthening, studying each of the common forms, frustration and sometime isolation driving to outbursts. Skill evaporated then, leaving only overconfidence and power, far easier to counter and outlast into defeat._

_Greater patience grew after difficult battles, but the outbursts of anger and ego only slowed and deepened into a great lake._

_The young knight with proud curls, promoted too soon, too soon for a useless war. Skillful enough to challenge Sith directly, despite the shadow looming overhead. All the little flaws that are usually grown out of before knighting. ...But rush becomes the norm and lessons painfully incomplete._

_The finest of his generation, a youth to be proud of who could not fathom what was missing._

But now my lost brother drew on the Dark to power his speed and drive… and _how_, so very much that anger boiled and grew as we fought. I blocked, parried, and avoided his attacks, riposting when he left an opening. But those had grown fewer over the years and I drew on Ataru to attack as well. We fought, mostly within the cleared area, but planters had been destroyed and decorative plantings smoked. The audience had retreated, but I could feel the petty glee from some.

At least I had one advantage, from their meddling. When Vader rolled away, I made sure his cloak wedged between two wall blocks and it broke his roll as he was halted with a strangled noise.

The patter of some applause rang in the silence, but I did not smile.

Vader roared his fury as he ripped himself away from the cloak and attacked again in a whirlwind of Dark energy.

I went back on defensive, waiting for my next opportunity. When he closed to try to overpower me with sheer strength, the faceless mask was becoming the face of the so called empire: anonymous, emotionless, replaceable, disposable, and of no value to their leaders. They were forgotten even as they fought.

That was the sin of the clone armies, writ larger.

Our light sabers shook as they were locked together for long seconds, the colors reflecting off the shine of the black,

A ghost of warning from the Force, and something hit me in the face. I couldn't see and jumped back and wiped the gooey mess off my face.

Even as I deactivated my saber, Vader straightened and turned to face behind him, his mask falling off into pieces. Waving a hand, that entire section was shoved back against the protective walls and many cried out in pain and nearly went over. _**"You fools were **__**told**__** to keep back!"**_

Rarely this angry, an exploding star's worth of rage exploded out through the garden. I asked, "Were you injured, Lord Vader?"

"Yes, was _that_ first blood, Lord Vader?" Palpatine's smile of pleasure was only in his voice. His _face_ looked concerned.

I stepped closer and put a hand on Vader's shoulder to hold him still, long enough to check for injuries. I knew adrenaline made realization slow for him, too. The helmet on the ground had been sliced, but his head uninjured. "He's fine."

The crowd whispered its shock and disbelief, his birth name floating among them as the cameras recorded the interruption in the entertainment.

The Stormtroopers and Red Guard were clearly on alert and spoiling to raze the crowd, but Vader threw out a signal for them to hold. Then he shook my hand off, calming a little.

"Then I see no reason why the demonstration should _not_ continue. I am sure the rebel in the crowd will be rooted out later." The gentle smile on the Emperor's tainted face should have been a warning.

I didn't see the point in resuming.

"So _few_ have had the opportunity to see Masters at _play_ with their toys." Palpatine knew exactly what he was saying.

That reignited Vader's anger as well as his crimson saber. "We will continue."

He saluted this time and I returned it.

The respite had helped, though his rage flowed up and out of him like some wide geyser or hot spring, flowing over the park. He had better hold and control as he pushed me back.

I couldn't keep backing up and the Force warned that acrobatics were riskier. I did not want injuries, but I didn't trust the emotions he was bound to. I decided to close again and recast this, my way.

This time when our blades locked, I let go of my blade and punched him in the face.

A bloody nose should end this farce.

But one of the sabers hit my off arm and pain lit like a bomb. I could not feel enough to know what happened.

"Kix! Get over here, _**now**_." Vader roared.


	14. Dangerous Seeking

3

Chapter 14: Dangerous Seeking

The next was a chaotic mess of pain and bundling me toward the medical area. I didn't quite pass into unconsciousness, not until I felt the hiss of some sedative or pain killer.

I woke, my thoughts sluggish. My arm bound, and I tried to wiggle my numb fingers.

That was pointless as I didn't feel anything.

"General, glad you're awake. How are you feeling?" Kix approached my bed, checking readouts above me.

"I confess I am not feeling anything amiss. I find that somewhat hard to reconcile with my last memories." My smile was small, because awaking here without lingering pain was unusual.

Kix lifted the arm-board, where my hand looked bruised but intact below an almost cocoon on my lower arm.

I willed my fingers to move, and they did, slowly. "What's the status?"

"A minor hit on your arm, quick treatment and surgery for gaps means you should regain full function quickly. We used the strongest locals and need to keep it still as possible for another day or two. You can return to your quarters tomorrow, if you behave."

That was a relief.

"We will be changing the packing hourly for a bit yet. You should rest as much as possible, General. Think happy thoughts or whatever works best for you."

I looked at Kix, wondering if he was alluding to Jedi skills for healing. No positive references of Jedi traditions had reached my ears in a year now. "I will meditate."

Kix's loyalties were not as clear as I once thought. It made little difference, as mine was a waiting game until the twins were more self-sufficient. Training was second only to that.

Late at night, I could feel visitors leaving the lift, clear in the Force.

Vader arrived in black again wearing a new mask, carrying sleepy and grumpy children. He dumped them on my lap appearing annoyed with them.

But his shields were very strong, showing only wisps of a very muted anger.

Leia sat on my leg, blinking her eyes and trying to stay awake.

Luke crawled up to look me in the eye to make sure I saw him. He said "Bobo," and went to sleep at my right shoulder.

I sent Leia affection. "Bobo is fine. The healers are still fixing my other arm. I will be home soon, Princess."

She made a face and lifted her arms to Vader.

As he picked her up, the darker emotion that had grown in the last few minutes, faded and smoothed as she dropped into sleep.

After minute or two, I asked quietly, "Were you injured?"

"Aside from the bloody nose, no." He wasn't angry. "I would have punched too hard, if I'd even thought of it."

"Were we entertaining enough for the crowd?" I knew they were pawns as well.

Vader's mood darkened. "Some were educated, alright."

I didn't know what else to talk about and was glad when Kix came back to change my bandaging. Vader collected Luke and left without saying anything else.

* * *

Weeks later perhaps months, I learned that Vader left for a Mid-rim mission. This was the first assignment since the twins were very young that had lasted over a few days. I had not asked and he had not volunteered. The twins and training more than filled my time.

My small creche seemed to be growing and learning very well. Some skills like moving objects and using cups came quickly, neither Leia or Luke wanted to master it last. Small objects had to to be packed away, not moved to higher shelves, between their climbing skills and occasional Force bursts. Leia was better at directions and had more words at her command, common for girl humans. Luke enjoyed his abstract art with markers, and they still liked being read to by either of us, repeating some words to us right away. Leia would have tantrums more often, but Luke continuously tried to give me a heart attack- and then giggled when I didn't hide my worry fast enough.

"Luke!" A shout came from the twins' room on Vader's arrival, his explosion of fear lasted longer. Vader stomped into the common room carrying a Luke, who was still blinking from waking up.

Luke started smiling, even as his sister started to giggle in my lap. They both giggled, and I found it more amusing as a spectator.

Outraged, Vader demanded, "How _could_ you neglect him like this? He could have _hurt_ himself!"

Vens trundled in behind Vader and I pointed him towards the charger, **he** could not help.

"Sit down." I sent calm into the deep burning lake. "Sunny-boy's fine. He likes to sleep like that for his naps for the last couple of weeks. As soon as I turn away, he climbs up again on the rail and drops off to sleep." _-Feel how funny they both think this is. Panic will give them a high card in the game of parenthood, They're both sensitive enough to feel your feelings.-_

Vader's eyes were big as he processed it and slowly calmed.

They stopped giggling before he reached calm.

Leia went back to looking at a small mirror in her hands and behind it, and Luke reached up to hug his father's neck, pleased at the attention.

Absently rubbing Luke's back, Anakin made a face at me. "You're just happy I have to control it."

"We _all_ have to learn that. I was late enough I almost didn't become a Padawan. Qui-Gon let me learn the hard way. Ask any soldier, they have to control that combat trigger among civilians and to keep their heads in battle. Higher races without emotion is a polite fiction, and mastery of any art includes self-mastery. I had a twenty year head start, but that didn't mean it was easy.

"It _never_ became _easy._" I could smile at Leia's touching the mirror and her own face.

Dinner and bedtime went smoothly, though Leia and Luke demanded more attention from him. It was extremely late when they finally dropped to sleep.

Vader flopped on the sofa, yawning. "I'm ordering another bed." A flat statement. _-Palpatine's trying to find Ilum. He wants it for this battle station.-_

"A bed? Where are you planning to put it?" _-But you know where it is, you replaced enough light sabers.-_ Both topics were making me uneasy. I didn't know if this was planning or his intuition.

"It should fit in your room." Vader leaned closer with a grin, his voice lowering. "Unless you prefer I sleep in yours?" _-I haven't trusted him since Padmé died. Another acolyte tried to assassinate me on the mission. I can't quit, can't escape. He'd destroy each of you to keep me and make me more powerful.-_

I forced myself to take a deep breath. "We- I can make room for another bed."

_-Just like old missions...-_ Vader's eyes drifted shut, his grin smug now.

I still wasn't sure which topic was more alarming. But I would prefer that Ilum not be found.


	15. Preparations

Chapter 15: Preparations

_-I don't think they're Separatists anymore, Master. They're __**rebels**__, even on Core worlds.-_

I lay on my bed on my side, curled as if to sleep. He'd just gotten back from a third off-planet mission in the last week and flopped on the other bed in the now crowded room, well after the younglings had gone to bed.

My slow breath had to stand-in for a sigh. _-Yes, Anakin. They cannot choose the future for themselves or their children. They're afraid, afraid of being punished for something they didn't do, or just existing. Few have any hope, you can see their fear in the holonet, too. They're angrier, from short tempers to criminal acts. Or they retreat to fantasy of the old days that never existed… -_

_-There's still the damn Senate!- _

_-Really? How often can Senators be critical of the Emperor or military actions without fearing for their lives? Or their children's lives? What useful laws can they pass if they can't debate problems?-_

He shifted away. _-They __**never**__ did anything useful.-_

_-You __**know**__ Padmé worked hard and celebrated when she got a good law passed.-_

That sorrow wasn't as angry this time. _-I need to see them in the morning. I'm shipping out to Kashyyyk.-_

I wanted to ask him why, but preferred not to wake the mask. _-The Separatists attacked them hard. They are an honorable people, and I am fond of their Shi-shok fruits.-_

_-Most of them went Separatist-Rebel, condemned to hard labor instead of executed… but. I do not want to return to those swamps.-_ The pain and fear and guilt surged into a storm.

I forced calm on myself to prevent an echo in the Force. _-Leia will be proud to show off her new skill in the morning.-_

He rolled over to look at me with tired eyes. _-Really?-_

_-They keep growing, even if you are away.-_ This was a major step for her, but I didn't want to spoil his surprise. _-We should be awake before them, if you can wait long enough for them to impress you before you leave...-_

He smiled and held a thin glow of hope as his eyes closed.

I meditated with my own thin hope before sleep.

In the dawn light, I felt the bright light of Sunny run and jump up onto Vader's bed, waking him in a hurry. I suspected the boy was using the Force to help with the leap, but I didn't feel the need to point it out to the groaning Sith.

Luke was giggling and trying to tickle him, making his father laugh from the attempts.

I felt a little pang in the doorway.

Leia was doing her little wriggle dance in the doorway, shifting from one bare foot to the other. Demanding. "Daddy show me!"

This could not wait and Luke stopped playing. His not caring about this was a blessing. Vader scrambled out of his bed and rushed to the Fresher with his daughter.

"Daddy will help, Princess." _-Just sit next to her on the bigger seat and encourage her. Especially for success. Hurry!-_ I moved over to collect Luke for his own change.

He crowed, "Suh-prize Daddy!"

"Yes, Daddy _never_ expected you to wake him today."

When we were done, Luke sadly held his arms out to be picked up. "Daddy go. Daddy sad for fruit."

Once, being this precocious was a gift from the Force. Now I worried this was too much too young. "Daddy's happy now, right? Leia's happy."

"Bobo go see," he agreed.

Leia was so proud of herself and showed us the dry and white spot. We all said she was a big girl and that Luke was a big boy. She chattered something at him as she was dressed and he pouted.

Vader was bemused. "They're growing so fast."

"Their birthday is in less then two months."

That shocked him, and I could feel him getting angry.

"Hungry, Daddy!" Leia told him, pulling him out to eat and chattering about the bugs on the roof and their families.

He was quiet, and left as soon as we finished eating.

Luke was quiet and clung to me.

Rex and Wolffe came to report and escort us up to the rooftop for play and training. There, Rex played ball with the younglings as Cody and the others kept watch around the perimeter.

Wolffe scanned the area as a trooper placed the mat and the training droids were unpacked and powered up. "I got those new boots you wanted, with hidden holsters. Untraced blasters will take longer." He kept his voice casual and light- and quiet.

"Good man." I wished I had a better way to thank him. The blasters would be expected, but I thought it might be something else as a hold out. "How are you holding up?"

His wiseacre smirk faded. "No civvy dares to be more than rude near the palace. Then again, most everyone just wants to be a good soldier and aren't amusing off duty. They enjoy hazing the pouch-born recruits. Not fun anymore, even by accident."

"Any new Brothers?"

"No, new _Troopers_ lately. I think Cody's getting dissatisfied, and a few others. But I'm still not sure if Kix is clear or not."

I'd sound him out soon, and then Cody. I needed more I could trust, and a medic would be essential of we were on the run. Six or ten would allow a larger ship. I'd feel better if I could 'borrow' Artoo, but I hadn't seen him in a long time. "See if you and Rex can keep an eye on where Artoo's attached. I don't have a plausible reason to request him. Not until the younglings are older."

I watched Luke and Leia as they balanced on the edges of the raised beds. They needed other equipment, and I wondered if any from the creche survived while I trained.

* * *

Weeks passed, and Vader had not returned. Nor was there news, and I was beyond uneasy as the next Empire day quickly approached.

I was worried, this was one of the longest times I had not not heard from him.

So much that I cautiously booted the old Order's system I'd kept hidden all these months. I could and did set it to watch for agitators and analyze for pending unrest or attacks within this quarter. It retained few connections to the holonet and security, and I would not trust it too far. I had to accept that it was compromised. I set a dissonant chime if danger seemed immanent. If Palpatine deigned to ignore it, I might start analyzing the remnants of the Senate. I did not want to draw attention to rebel actions.

I fully expected something to go badly for the anniversary, and wanted a warning this time about unrest or attacks. I felt sure some passages remained undiscovered if the attack was critical. There had to be a fallback bunker or vehicle for the Emperor, I would find the same for Vader's children.

If I had to. Rebels would probably not care about my mission.

A cough from Rex caught my attention when I finished the form as I thought, and I noticed how much the sun had moved. Leia and Luke were not playing together. Luke was spinning, rolling, and swinging his arms, imitating my drill. Leia was talking to Wolffe about a particular toy in her hand.

Again our group passed the pleased Emperor in the hall as some officer delivered a report.

A vaguely familiar Dark Force user trailed behind, fuming, and glared at me. His hand twitched, for his light saber or to choke me was unclear. The bile and anger that flowed from him was much more visceral than Maul or Ventress had been.

I wasn't afraid for myself, I was sad for the former brother so trapped in the dark.

Palpatine smiled at the twins as they walked beside me, ignoring both the admiral and lesser Sith. "Lord Vader's children are growing so fast, aren't they, General? I look forward to seeing which parent they favor. The resemblances are quite strong already."

"Yes and no, but they are still too young for anything more complex than colors." I knew some things could not be changed, even by the Darkness. "And their new potties are quite timely..."

The Sith smiled slightly, in knowledge if not understanding when he interrupted. "I see." He could not leave us fast enough.

That was a comfort, that the Emperor did not like to hear _some_ reports. These were part of Life and the Light, and he fled.

I had to grin with my small victory as they settled to nap.

Alone with the sleeping twins and charging droid, I decided to search through the accumulated items Vader had gradually brought back with him into the apartment. I hoped to find his Jedi light saber, as proof he had not totally disavowed that past. I hoped he had not destroyed it or corrupted the crystal. Most of what he brought was tools and clothing, but I found no objects from his former life.

I supposed _I_ was the memento of that.

Vader was still absent days later when Empire Day came again. I received notice that we were expected to be put on display again. It was formally phrased, but that was the meaning. I did not know what Sidious planned, but I could feel something would happen. I ordered Wolffe and Rex to get them home as soon as any weapons were drawn.

In some ways it was anti-climatic when it broke. I'd waited for the food and guests to thin before walking Leia and Luke to the cake table. The event had been subdued enough that I was beginning to consider that Vader's absence was the reason for the quiet.

"Once a traitor, always a traitor. What sabotage have you triggered?" His anger made it clear that this was the darksider reporting to the Emperor recently. The active light saber in a lava red was _not_ a comfort.

I doubted the humanoid had any mercy… or common sense. "I'm sorry, I would appreciate knowing who I have offended. I'm afraid my days of sabotage are long past. I am merely a retired General, living quietly."

As Rex begin to drag the twins away, the Darksider snarled. "Doesn't matter what you were. I, Jeronic Monmou, will prove how weak and useless you are without those traitors and frauds in Jedi!"

"Mr. Mommou, this is a _celebration_. And these other guests should not be put at risk today. Surely you heard, we are at peace now?" I noted that many of the guests were moving back, but I _knew_ there was not enough time for them to leave to safety.

"Useless hack." He leaped up to bring more force down into his cut to my neck.

Bringing my blade out for the parry barely needed a thought. "Young Mommou, this is not wise of you. I doubt the Force approves..."

"Kriff approval! I _command_ the Force now with my power and you are weak," He disengaged and swung for my knees.

I cast a slightest of glances to the smirking Emperor as I leapt over that and turned around the young fool drunk on his power, His Force shove was ineffective and knocked someone over the edge of the terrace.

That was enough. After a few more exchanges it was clear that his altered base of Ataru was not enough. He was getting sloppy as he got more frustrated. With an internal sigh, I took his hand off with my next riposte.

Anger escalating as he tried to retrieve his blade with his off hand. I snapped a kick to his head in his distraction to finish the fight.

The remaining crowd was silent, and the Emperor started the clapping for my success. That wave of sound left me unsettled. The guests held an ugly mix of expressions on their faces: glee, blood lust, fear, and hatred. Few appeared neutral, including both the Emperor and Bail.

I returned my saber to my belt, and bowed shallowly to the audience. "Apologies for the disruption to the festivities. I am still unclear as to how chasing small twins around could be offensive."

Discussion started up again and medics arrived to take my opponent for treatment. My blue uniform was both fitted and undamaged enough that there was little to straighten. Rex had departed, but I did not want to draw more attention by leaving so quickly. After selecting a drink from a serving droid I found a quiet eddy.

"Still wearing a fortune in jewelry, I see."

I didn't want an argument with my former friend, but no one was near and I finished my drink. "A joke of the Sith, Bail. They're Force suppressors, plus the twins are hostages for my staying quiet in my prison." I waved to another droid for a drink and finally looked him in the eye. "So, how is Breha? Did you adopt, as you were thinking of?"

Bail looked away, sorrow clear in the Force. "No. She has lost heart and sees little reason to continue with our hands cuffed like this. No one-" He started, and flicked a glance at my cuffs with some guilt.

I waved a dismissal of that. "Younglings are very effective at bringing hope. Collect some proteges or refugees, with young children or siblings. They could bring hope to her, and they would gain training and polish. Adoptions could reintroduced later." Grinning at him, I added, "Vader dealing with diapers and being jumped on to wake up have brightened many of my days."

Face freezing with shock, Bail was surprised when his diplomatic laughter exploded into guffaws. His hand clapped my shoulder as he had trouble standing straight.

I felt better as his contempt melted away, and sipped my drink.

"I needed that, General." Bail wiped his tears and hugged me. "Thank you."

"Glad to be of assistance." I could feel I was away too long, and spoke with regret as I stepped back. "I must get some cake for the twins and return. I hope I may see you before next year, these are the social highlight of my year."

Bail's voice was a sad whisper. "Force be with you, Obi-Wan..."

The next few days were quiet again. I could feel the darksider's rage from the infirmary. I was holding the twin's gifts until Vader returned.

I could feel his anger before he landed, and I shooed them to play in their room as the storm of anger swamped the palace.

_What was he angry about this time?_


	16. Perfect Storm

8

Chapter 16: Perfect Storm

I braced myself as Vader raged his way from the hanger. Deep ebon clouds were moving in on my small, brighter clearing. We were running out of time. I knew danger was coming.

The storm would crash upon the shore, and soon.

"You _**left**_ them defenseless_!_ Your one duty is to keep them safe! Stupid, weak old man..." Vader picked me up with the Force and slammed me against the solid wall, rage swelling even more.

I didn't feel anything break, though my ears rattled as items fell or broke. At least he wasn't choking me, despite Vader's fierce anger and concentration. After a few more slams, I was dropped to the floor and wondering just how long until the adrenaline faded enough that the pain would hit.

He marched into the twin's room, throwing off the mask.

I stood and calmed myself, checking for dizziness and pain.

I didn't feel any.

Following him in, his laughter seemed real as they crawled over them and chattered.

_-Sorry, Master.-_ He traced Leia's nose as she grinned back. _-We are being watched constantly now, I saw an excerpt. Another acolyte tried to kill me a few days ago, at the same time as the attack on you. Your only risks were supposed to be outsiders.-_

Taking another breath to resume the defeated appearance, I reported aloud and with hesitance, on benchmarks Leia and Luke had passed and their favorite games. His eyes drooped and I felt a trace of his sadness before I smelled that Elevens started making our next meal. We were always on stage as he drank in a quiet evening with his children.

_-The next assassin will be more prepared, Obi-Wan. I don't know how many other candidates for apprentice Sidious has been cultivating. I don't think there are anymore at the level of Dooku or Ventress.-_

That was not a comfort despite the truth I could feel in the late night silence.

* * *

Otherwise Vader raged and he broke things, all around the palace. He visited Monmou to interrupt therapy with a storm of vengeful rage. He marched through a public ceremony for Kashyyyk without a word, but with deep rage simmering behind the mask.

I could feel a little worry every time he played with Leia and Luke, because Monmou was found dead. I was trusting him with our lives and safety, but throughout the days I doubted and worried- _and feared, _as much as I did not want to admit it.

The fear rarely left me now, fear for the tiny candles in the darkness. That I would fail to protect them as I failed before. That the nova brightness of their father had already slipped too far into the darkness.

A growing anger that they would be corrupted too.

The central part of many plans we made, was getting Sidious away from his court and guards. Anakin, or Vader, had to be between those dark missions. But Sidious almost never left the former Senate district, and _no one_ knew he was leaving until he was already gone.

Luke looked up from the pages he turned for me, his face bursting with his smile. "Daddy's home, Bobo!"

"I heard _first_, Luke!" Leia showed some talent at her father's pout, distracted from her tower of blocks.

"Nope."

"_I did._"

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh!"

They repeated it back and forth like they often did, but it wasn't serious squabbling today. I listened for Vader's mood. What was clear was that his anger and fear exploded further, along with an almost hidden exhaustion.

He moved away again towards trooper barracks, and Luke's face wobbled into tears. Leia scowled like she wanted to cry too and climbed up next to her brother.

Putting the brightly colored book aside, I brushed the sides of each head. "I don't think he _wants_ to go, Sunshine. Is he happy about it?"

Luke listened and shook his head. "Sad. Very sad."

"He will be back, young ones. We can go outside and exercise in the sunshine today."

I wasn't soothed as easily as they, but it would take death to keep their father away from them now. I worried more and more that _this time_ he would return wholly Vader instead of troubled Anakin. The flashes of light would gutter out and my Padawan gone forever.

Then I must be prepared to take them and _run. _With increased surveillance,_ I could not ask Rex or Wolffe to clear a path_, asking would make it too late to run.

Their training was more like play at this point. We walked on a straight line, climbed over a shallow ladder, and hopped or rolled under a board without touching it. Throwing and catching a comet ball wasn't always successful, even with the tail to help. I wasn't commenting on Force use that might help as I wanted them to be comfortable with using it at this age.

As important, was fostering coordination and teaching them to listen to me, no matter what, and staying together. Bobo says was a funny game that left them giggling at the silly things they did. I could not expect successful escape behaviors before the age of six, estimated from development resources I still studied. Ten or twelve would be better, the age of young Padawans. Jogging wore them out enough they were content to nap or watch as I trained hard daily.

I didn't trust the Emperor to wait until they were older.

He must have started on Anakin around nine, before the age of reason. He'd been savant with droids and piloting, but not at noticing the poison.

Brief, angry, and rarer visits from Vader now began with sparring that felt like a duel. His fighting style was shifting away from fiery into brutal as I brought forth memories of other Masters' forms. I regretted that I had not insisted on a grounding in Vapaad, now a lost form. I now had enough anger that learning to balance and exhaust that against foes held some value.

So I meditated, often, accustomed now to the thinner access to the Force under the cuffs.

I meditated as often as it took to reach balance and serenity before a clean and fast session with the training droids. Many were damaged from my sessions, and I would need to get Anakin to upgrade them next time he was here any length of time.

He'd be amused.

Weeks passed until I noted that we were already halfway to Leia and Luke's next birthday. Less welcome was another invitation for dinner with Palpatine. This came while I was persuading Leia that eating was better than playing with her food. Luke wanted blue food _only_, this week. I wasn't sure if he hadn't inherited his father's taste for blue milk.

Cleaning up quickly, I left Rex and Wolffe with the younglings, taking Cody as one of my guards. I was no longer sure what the dining room had been before Empire. What was clear from the lack of windows, was that there was to be no outside observation or escape.

The Sith was already seated, and he nodded at the other seat. "General..."

"Emperor." I carefully sat, as if this was a formal event.

His eyes held a glint of amusement, though nothing could be felt in the Force. We dined in near silence, small foods yielding to consomme and then to an elegant entree that meant nothing to me. I felt no need to indulge in small talk, we were not equals in this play and I would not make any pretense at this being a social event.

"I understand that Lord Vader's offspring are growing well. Do you suppose they will surpass his height with the far better nutrition in their early years?" Palpatine showed little true interest.

That seemed a harmless observation. "Senator Amidala was much shorter than her husband. I expect their heights will be in-between their parents.

"You have not begun to teach them Jedi ways. I find myself surprised… unless you wish to keep those secret?

"Not secret, but teaching the youngest was not part of my training or duties as Knight and General. Raising younglings was a calling of the Living Force, and that was not my calling. War left no time. Elevens' suggested readings have been most helpful so far."

Sidious' silence after that had a weight to it.

I wasn't about to suggest another topic, that would reveal more about us than silence. I ignored the droid replacing our plates with an elaborate, layered and baked dessert.

"Your duel with that boy was a thing of grace. Vader never mastered anything but power. Likely the girl might become graceful as she yields to her anger, even at this stage." That small smile was all cruelty. "I must wonder if maximum effect of your death would be now or when they are older. I can tell my Apprentice considers a challenge of me, but he is still weaker than I'd hoped from his attachments.

"He has more of those than are needed to keep him angry. Perhaps I should let _you_ choose which of you to die a bloody death in front of the rest of Vader's little family."

Said in a neutral and contemplative tone, my blood still ran cold. "I choose for the Living Force, as you knew I would.

The Force shifted from Dark to turbulent around me. I wanted to challenge, to end this Sith, but he held all the advantage right now. If I died from something that foolish, the twins would be unprotected and Anakin lost again into Vader.

I kept my hand relaxed as I sampled the confection in front of me.

And I tried to resist hating the man in front of me. And failed to do much more than leech some of the hatred and fear and desperation.

I ate slowly in silence as Palpatine did not bother to hide his gloating. My own 'bad feelings' were shouting that this was not finished, only paused while we ate. A droid brought liquors in tiny glasses, and I did not wish to reveal the depths of my distrust.

Making the tiniest of tastes after smelling a distilled honey-berry liquor, I finally answered his earlier threat. "I would prefer Anakin keep his children."

"Much as I expected, Jedi. Enjoy your drink, it is a very fine vintage and few would appreciate it."

I felt no poison, aside from its strength. With his intentions, I was safer here than back at home or in Anakin's presence.

The sweetness of the drink made me maudlin, would Leia and Luke remember me? Remember me as anything but part of a bloody horror?

A larger part of me was assessing my tactical situation. Would he strike now before I had a chance to plan, or arrange some strike tonight, tomorrow, or next week to maximize Leia and Luke's fear? Would I have time to bolt, what did we need?

More importantly who could I ask for help. I needed a ship and some lead time…

"You seem quiet, General. Perhaps another demonstration should be planned. With Vader away, I'm sure we can find another who can provide a challenge and a good show. I would like that." His voice was smug.

My own anger about these demonstrations for his amusement was deepening into a rage as I concentrated on controlling my breathing and expression. "I believe my last partner has yet to recover."

"Self-control has been revealed to be a problem without your Order to train against." A thread of regret appeared in his satisfaction.

I was not about to volunteer to teach Sithlings, my trust could not stretch that far with his earlier threats.

"You want a demonstration, _Master_?" The door crashed open from an enraged Vader. "My family was not to be harmed."

"Excellent, a thread of control even at distance." Palpatine's eyes held no pride or approval.

I'd stood as well, even as Anakin attacked, unlocking the cuffs and breaking the block. My blue saber a bright contrast to their reds as I moved to flank the former Chancellor. We slid together into a battle meld.

A battle meld that rang and shook, unstable for the first time.

"Who needs control?" Vader grinned, showing teeth. "You've managed to make the Senate look good. You've managed to make the _Council_ look good."

The furnishings of a formal dining room were light on found materials to aid the fight. The table and droid had the greatest mass, but the droid broke apart on the shielding table. The Emperor took a superior glee in attacking his supposed Apprentice, mirrored by Vader's anger.

Mine was tightly controlled as I both attacked and tried to calm Anakin, he was dark enough that our connection to the light did not flow back and forth as it should. It stuttered, without the awareness we had of our battleground.

We fought alone, not together.

Sidious' strikes came too close in a flurry of incredible speed. My leg was burnt, but it wasn't serious.

Anakin released his saber and cursed as it landed on the floor in two pieces. He tested his mechanical hand and cursed in Huttese.

Palpatine's smile was reptilian and didn't reach his eyes. "This is why I am the Master. Kneel, Vader!"

"_I kneel to no one,"_ Anakin snarled.

My fear and rage swelled and I finally linked to Anakin in the meld. I felt better as he wasn't as frantic as I expected.

He grinned and reached to his boot. _-I liked what you sent Wolffe for.-_ He lunged forward again with his Jedi blade.

The fighting was moving in our favor now as we pushed him back. The Sith wasn't smiling as much as he struck us with lightning. The Darkness swirled and whipped around us like a cyclone, as if the gravity on Coruscant had increased.

We were the eye as the pressure increased and Palpatine enjoyed watching us resist the currents.

Anakin stepped back. "The kriffing Dark, you want it? _Take it all._ I don't want it anymore."

He spread his arms and I moved between him and the Sith's next attacks. Parry, deflect, block, defend-

As the seconds passed, the darkness currents were channeled and funneled back at Palpatine. The pressure increased the closer to the Sith. His attacks slowed and my saber dug into his off hand.

His push reaction sent me into the wall, and I felt his pain and trace of fear. I hurried back to protect Anakin.

The darkness grew heavier still, draining into an absolute cold of dark that felt like an event horizon.

_-Now, Obi-Wan!-_

The darkness seemed to pull me toward Palpatine, but Anakin's blade got through the Sith's defenses first.

I didn't feel anything when the corpse hit the floor.

* * *

The tidal wave of darker emotions, a galaxy's worth of anger, greed, and contempt flooded over me, still trying to diminish me, cut by ebon cuts as it passed.

I braced myself, clinging to the iridescent filaments of my attachments like lifelines, swinging wildly as Dark Forces flooded through the battleground. The Dark tried to wedge into crevices of my shields, to wedge in and shatter them as the mindless wave kept me off balance.

Clinging to my lifelines, I expected to be washed away as a last vindictive act by the Sith. I could only spare a pulse of affection sent along those lines as my Force presence fluttered and wobbled in the flood.

_Could_ I be swept fully into the Force by this explosion of Dark? Detached from my living body? For a moment I wondered what my supposed cause of death would appear.

But that didn't matter, not really.

Anakin lived. Leia and Luke were away from this.

_When would this end?_ Was my lack of breathing because I had detached from my physical form, or were these only instants?

Finally I began to sense eddies as the pressure lost force.

I felt a dim by comparison presence I knew as well as my own and I yanked on the spider-thread between us. The bridge thickened until the wash was just a dim fog, already brighter than in _years_.

When I opened my eyes, Anakin shook his head before he powered down his old light saber and clipped it to his belt.

Taking a deep breath, the best I could come up with was, "It is done."

He seemed to shudder, red rims surrounded bloodshot blue eyes.

I staggered over and put an arm around him, but I was not sure which of us was more steady on our feet. I could not feel more than a trace of his presence, even touching.

What became clear when we dropped to the singed carpet, was that our exhaustion was our next danger.

I didn't have the energy to panic as the seconds passed.

Anakin was draped over and around me, calming into a doze, with his head on my shoulder.

I was too exhausted to drowse, but managed to run fingers through his sweaty and matted hair.

I waited.

It seemed like hours as I waited and watched over my Padawan.

I heard the slightest sound as a door opened and I wondered if it was the Red Guard to check on the now corpse of their Emperor or another acolyte.

I didn't care much. None were as dangerous as Sidious.

Terse words floated by before Rex dropped into view. "Cody, get Kix in here quietly. They're still breathing, but they don't look good."

"Twins..." I wasn't sure which of us breathed that.

"They're fine now, Generals. Wolffe and Elevens are watching them after their… fits. We can mobilize the Vod'e for at least a few hours after the assassin attacked the Emperor. That should hold while you rest."

Firm hands lifted us apart and carried me away.

Waking yet again in the medical area, reminded me of the loss of Che and all the other healers we needed so many times. Kix impressed me with how little Force abilities were needed to tut and scold. But some things could not wait, and I sat up along the side of of the bed and removed the broken Force inhibitors from my wrists. "I will rest when we are more secure. Where's Anakin?"

"General Skywalker is still sleeping in the next room."

I did a quick meditation to draw more energy as I attempted to stand. "We are still in this hive of scum and villainy. Bring the twins and any vetted brothers down here and a secure comm. We have much to do before Sidious' allies can react."

I was slightly surprised when he obeyed, without any further objections.

Walking to the next room got easier as I went. There I saw a sleeping Anakin, his face smooshed into the skinny healing hall pillow. "Anakin…"

He grumbled and then suddenly sat up, looking around wildly. "Master, I had a terrible vision."

Moving over to sit beside him, I admitted, "It's not over yet, dear one. We must talk now. About the future."

He looked around as if shocked at my still damaged blue uniform. "Why don't _you_ be emperor? You'd be much better, you could fix everything that was wrong during the war..."

I hadn't thought he'd jump that way, and I did not want to admit it contained any temptation. I marshaled my thoughts, as democracy or the Light _weren't_ compelling enough reasons to convince him, as much as it pained me. "I don't want the job, nor anything from Sidious' destruction of the Republic."

That made him scowl, but I held up my hand that I wasn't finished. "In an empire, _everyone_ who is not emperor is a _slave_ to the emperor, with no choices. Some may have more privileges, but they trade away themselves to those above them, for illusionary safety. Do you want that future for Leia or Luke or their children? Nor is there real safety for rulers with enemies and rivals and betrayals." That made him wince. "And most importantly, neither of us would be with the twins very much, to teach them and watch them grow. If you step down now, they won't remember that you weren't here these months, they'll forget Vader. You'll just be Daddy."

"I've been Vader for so long, Master. I can't be forgiven for all I did." He looked down with a shudder.

"We can make that part of negotiations, Anakin. Restore the Republic, restore the Order, both with reforms, and in time remove as much of the damage from the madness as we can. Raise Leia and Luke with us in the Temple."

Perhaps as a prison for him, but I would leave that to the Force for now. I could feel his hope. "Or, we'll all leave for the Outer Rim or beyond. I don't want to lose you again to madness."

"You won't, I've seen that course enough." Anakin met my eyes and his gaze dropped downward as he lunged to hug me again as his breathing calmed and slowed.

I kept my focus on planning for transitions, healing the surviving clones, and finding surviving Jedi until there was a quiet chime from the door.

Rex, Wolffe, and Cody arrived with the twins, and _they_ practically leaped toward us, bright as sunny days.

Anakin lifted his head. "Rex, I'm placing you in charge of the Temple defenses, preferably drawn from the old 501st and 212th. The twins remain the highest priority. If anyone wants to argue, tell them to comm me. If you don't trust anyone to follow orders, lock 'em up for review. We are returning to merit advancement from the GAR, and that's for enlisted as much as brothers."

"And the 104th?" Wolffe asked.

"If you trust them." Anakin agreed.

Once Luke and Leia were settled into a waiting area for now and the brothers redispersed through the Palace, Anakin was looking a little grim as I contemplated the comm. But he didn't share why.

I took a breath, and connected to Bail despite it being in the middle of the night and just barely not the same day as the Emperor's last command dinner. "Kenobi, needing to speak to you urgently."

There was no image and a heavy hush. "Organa here. It is very good to hear from you like this. Is there any chance I can speak with you later?"

"_**No.**_ _There is no time._ Are you secure there?" I could hear a barely stifled snort.

"Secure enough." Bail's voice was faced away from the recorder.

I felt no warning from the Force. "The Emperor is dead. Interim Minister Skywalker will be returning power back to the Senate in steps, final after fresh elections and reforms to prevent a rise like Palpatine's. The army will also be reformed and will need to remain active in case any of the Emperor's Sith acolytes move to prevent this; the troopers were _blameless_. You would make an excellent interim Chancellor."

"Is this an order, General?" His voice sounded grim as well. "Or is it Emperor?"

I took a deep breath. "No. Merely advice from the acting Grandmaster of the Jedi Council. This transition will have to be carefully done, but start quickly before a power vacuum can develop."

Murmuring rose as I spoke.

A muffled voice asked with venom, "How did the Emperor die? What about Vader and all the destruction on Kashyyyk and other worlds?"

"The Emperor murdered his wife and held other hostages against him. I believe many worlds consider that as legal mitigation. Regardless, as a Force user, the Order has precedence on any sentencing and imprisonment. And more importantly, it must wait until the Empire ends and Republic is more stable again."

"Palpatine was about to kill Obi-Wan so he could train _my children_ to be Sith. I.. We killed him." Anakin's blue eyes were fierce.

Before he could speak again, I raised a hand in front of his face and he settled back against me as I spoke. "If you could send a pair of representatives here at local dawn, we can finalize the initial announcement for mid-morning. Cleanup will take years, Senators, and the Order will be unable to provide more than advice for some time until we can find any hidden survivors and rebuild."

"Agreed, Master Kenobi. Force be with you."

The connection closed, I thought that was well begun. I started making lists and priorities and wondering if a protocol droid would improve progress or hinder organizing this. How much of the Republic structure survived?

Something warm and wet slid along my neck and the shell of my ear, with teeth grazing the top.

I turned to look at him. "Anakin!"

His eyes were wide and a little scared. "I care for you, Obi-Wan. You love my children, and you're still attached to me… despite _everything._ I get that you can't say the words the way I'd like, but you still protect me. ...Is there any chance you could feel something more someday?"

A network of cracks in a retaining wall made of old caution and guilt, and slightly newer envy, dissolved, and I kissed him on his forehead.


End file.
